Degrassi (Season 16)
by Josh Sheats
Summary: The new semester has just begun, with new faces, new beginnings, and new hope. But just as the students are starting to settle into what appears to be a drama free term, the tables are flipped! Rivalries form, lines are crossed, hearts are broken, and everyone is forced to question who they are, and accept that everything they've ever known will change!
1. Best of Me, Part 1

Degrassi Season 16

"Best of Me, Part 1" Episode 1

The new school year has started and all the students of Degrassi are arriving for their first day of school of the new semester. Everyone is reunited with old friends after coming back from the winter break. Kitty makes her way through the crowd outside of the school. She sees her best friend, Milo, and runs over to him in excitement.

"Milo!" Kitty called throwing her arms around him. Milo embraces back laughing.  
"Hey, Kitty," Milo laughed. She let's go smiling.  
"I saw you're Facerange status," Kitty exclaimed. "You and Miles are back together!"  
"Yeah," Milo blushed. "And we kind of sealed the deal." Kitty's eyes widen in happiness.  
"Are you serious?" Kitty squealed. "Milo, that's amazing!" She hugs him once more.  
"It really was," Milo chuckled. "Being snowed in with Miles was the best thing to ever happen to me." Just then, Miles joins them.  
"I heard my name," Miles said. "What's the latest gossip?" Kitty smiles and playfully punches Miles' arm.  
"Way to go, tiger," she said. Miles looks at her confused.  
"What are you talking about?" Miles asked.  
"She knows about our snowed in escapade," Milo said. Miles' blushes.  
"Oh my god," Miles said. "Why did you tell her?"  
"She's my best friend," Milo smiled.  
"I'm not going to tell anyone," Kitty said. "I pinky promise." Kitty smiles and holds up her pinky to Miles. Miles smiles and they link pinkies.  
"As long as this stays between the three of us," Miles said.  
"Of course," Kitty smiled.  
"I know I talk a big game," Miles said putting his arm around Milo. "But not everyone needs to know our business."  
"I agree," Milo said. "Except for Kitty."  
"Well, best friends are an exception," Miles smiled. Just then Maya and Tristan walk over.  
"There's something going on here that we aren't apart of," Tristan said eying the three of them carefully. The three of them look at each other nervous. "Miles' arm is around Milo so that must mean that they're officially back on." Kitty and Milo sigh in relief as Miles laughs.  
"Congrats, guys," Maya exclaimed. "See, Miles, I told you you had nothing to worry about."  
"I'm just glad that all of you are being supportive," Miles blushed.  
"Um, I totes ship Milos," Tristan smiled. "You all are seriously the cutest couple at Degrassi that it makes me want to vomit rainbows. But look out because Trisper is on the move and moving up."  
"Fresh competition I see," Milo joked.  
"Totally," Tristan smiled.  
"Come on guys, we need to get to class," Kitty pointed out.  
"Yeah, we don't want to be late on day one," Maya smiled.  
"It totally jinxes the new year," Tristan added. Maya, Tristan, and Kitty head up the stairs, leaving Miles and Milo at the bottom. Miles faces Milo, holding hands and standing close.  
"This is going to be a good year, right?" Miles asked.  
"Of course," Milo smiled. Miles blushes.  
"This year we're going to get it right," Miles smiled. Milo smiles back and they kiss.  
"Um, hello, love birds," Tristan called from the top of the stairs. Milo and Miles turn to their friends smiling. "Don't be late!" Miles turns to Milo.  
"Come on," Miles smiled holding Milo's hand. "Let's go begin the new year." Milo smiles as Miles leads him up the stairs smiling.

*Enter Theme Music*  
(This is the theme used in Next Class)

SCENE 1

Scotty's mother pulls up in front of the school. Scotty grabs his back pack and gets ready to get out of the car.

"Have a good day," his mother smiled.  
"I will," Scotty smiled back. He's about to get out of the car.  
"Scott," she said stopping him. He turns to her. "Please, try to be normal. Your father and I cannot afford for you to keep transferring schools. It would mean a lot to us if you could stay out of trouble at this school." Scotty looks down at his feet ashamed and nods. His mother smiles at him. "Thank you. Have a nice day." He smiles weakly at her and gets out of the car. She drives away and he looks up at the school smiling, pulling out a make up kit from under his jacket.

SCENE 2

Zoë and Grace are making their way through the halls. It's crowded with students trying to get to their first class.

"This is ridiculous," Zoë said as she and Grace shove students out of the way. "Simpson needs to do something about this."  
"It's the first day, Rivas," Grace said. "Everyone is just trying to find their classes." Zig comes up behind them and puts his arms around Zoë.  
"Or their girlfriends," Zig joked. Zoë turns to him surprised. She smiles and kisses him on the cheek.  
"Hey, stranger," Grace greeted. "Long time no see. Where have you been?"  
"Working on getting my grades up," Zig said as the three of them continue down the hallway.  
"So that means that you can't pick up the phone and call or text?" Grace asked.  
"Well it's kind of hard to call two people at once," Zig said looking at Zoë.  
"It's called three way calling and group messages," Grace said.  
"Where have you been?" Zig asked Zoë, ignoring Grace. "I haven't seen you since you left Rose's house."  
"I've just been busy with holiday things," Zoë half lied. "You know, visiting relatives, traveling out of town, the usual."  
"So that means that you can't call me?" Zig asked. Grace raises her eyebrow. Zoë glares at Zig.  
"Look, I said I was busy," Zoë said. "I don't need to keep you updated on everything I do, every second of my life, okay? That's what Facerange is for." Zoë storms off, leaving Zig and Grace standing in the hallway, Zig confused.  
"What did I do?" Zig asked.  
"You came on a little too strong, Novak," Grace said. "You sound like a lost puppy looking for his owner."  
"Yeah, but it's not like her to just not call me," Zig said.  
"What? You think something is up?"  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."  
"Well, tread carefully, my friend. You are skating on thin ice." Grace walks off, leaving Zig alone in the hallway.

SCENE 3

Scotty is sitting at a table in the cafeteria, looking into his pocket mirror as he applies his lipstick. Just then, two guys walk by, and one of them purposefully bumps into Scotty's back. Scotty jolts forward, smearing his lipstick. The guys laugh at Scotty to each other.

"Queer," one of the guys called to Scotty. Scotty grows embarrassed but tries to ignore them. He turns back to his mirror and sighs in frustration. Kitty walks up to him and notices him applying his make up. She sees the smeared lipstick.  
"I don't know too much about make up," Kitty smiled. "But I do believe that you're suppose to stay inside the lines, like coloring." Scotty glares at her, thinking that she is making fun of him. He turns back to his mirror, trying to fix is lipstick. Kitty sets her back pack down and sits down next to him. She turns his head to face her and licks her thumb. She wipes the smear from his lips and smiles at him. "There, better. You're very pretty." Scotty blushes. "My mother use to tell me though that the secret to wearing make up is to make it look like you aren't wearing any."  
"How do I do that?" Scotty asked.  
"You're skin tone is fair," Kitty began. "Try using make up tones that match the tone of your skin. You'll have to play around with different products but if use make up that's too dark or too light, it's definitely going to show."  
"Thanks," Scotty blushed.  
"I'm Kitty by the way," Kitty introduced herself. Scotty hesitates.  
"I'm Lindsay," he finally said. Kitty smiles.  
"It's really nice to meet you, Lindsay," Kitty smiled. "If you have anymore questions, just flag me down." Kitty grabs her back pack and gets up from the table. Scotty smiles and watches her walk away. Kitty sits down at a table across from Miles and Milo.  
"Who was that guy that you were talking to?" Miles asked.  
"That's not a guy," Kitty said. "And her name is Lindsay."  
"Kitty, I know you're a bit of a ditz," Miles continued. "But that is definitely a guy."  
"Maybe to you, but she introduced herself as Lindsay, so I will assume that he is a she," Kitty smiled.  
"You can't just change your gender," Miles said. Milo nudges his arm. He turns to Milo. "You can't."  
"Obviously you don't understand," Kitty said. She looks up at the entrance to the cafeteria and sees the Spicewood siblings entering. "Oh no, please tell me I'm dreaming." Miles and Milo turn their attention to the entrance. Miles suddenly becomes tense.  
"What the Hell are they doing here?" Miles asked in anger. Milo looks at Kitty and Miles confused.  
"You two know them?" Milo asked. "Who are they?"  
"The Spicewoods," Miles grumbled turning back around.  
"Who are the Spicewoods?" Milo asked.  
"They're one of the richest families in Canada," Kitty explained. "Next to the Hollingsworths of course."  
"They're total snobs," Miles groaned.  
"Human jerky," Kitty said.  
"How do you know them?" Miles asked Kitty.  
"Bentley went to my high school back in Victoria," Kitty replied. "How do you know them?"  
"They're family friends," Miles replied in disgust. "If that's what you want to call it."  
"Wait, they come from a billionaire family and they attend public school?" Milo asked.  
"And then mock everyone who isn't billionaire status," Kitty said.  
"Trust me, it's not just billionaires," Miles said.  
"What do you mean?" Milo asked.  
"Bentley and I aren't exactly friends," Miles replied. "They guy is a complete jack ass."  
"Well, well, well," Bentley smiled as he and his sister approached Miles' table. Miles rolls his eyes, not making eye contact with Bentley. "Miles Hollingsworth slumming it up with Toronto's finest bottom feeders."  
"Beat it, Spicewood," Miles growled.  
"Miles, don't be rude," Bentley said. "Daddy wouldn't want you to forget your manners. I believe an introduction is in order."  
"I don't think so," Miles Snapped. Milo looks at Miles and Kitty who are not making eye contact with the Spicewoods. Milo turns to Bentley.  
"I'm Milo," Milo smiled introducing himself.  
"Bentley Spicewood," Bentley smiled back. "And this is my sister, Olivia." Olivia smiles and waves. "I'm so sorry that you're associated with Miles and cat girl over there."  
"They're the best friends I've made since moving here," Milo said.  
"Oh really?" Bentley asked curiously. "Where are you from might I ask?"  
"Washington, D.C.," Milo replied. "My father works for the American embassy here in Toronto. Before we lived in Tokyo."  
"I see," Bentley smiled. "How exciting, and how impressive that you're not total slum. Diplomats have some sort of status in our world, right Miley?" Miles rolls his eyes. "Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but we have no interest in entertaining the lower class. See you around, Miley. Cat girl." Bentley winks at Milo. "Milo." Bentley smirks as he and Olivia walk away. Milo turns back to his friends.  
"Geez, Elsa, let it go," Milo said to both Kitty and Miles. "He was just being polite."  
"Bentley Spicewood?" Miles asked. "That guy wouldn't know manners if it kneed him in the crotch."  
"Agreed," Kitty grumbled. Milo looks at her surprised.  
"Kitty, I'm shocked at your reaction," Milo confessed. "You love everyone. You see the good in everyone."  
"If there's any good to see," Kitty admitted. Milo shakes his head. "You don't know him like we do, Milo. That's why you don't understand."  
"Well, maybe no one has ever given him a chance," Milo said getting up and walking away. Kitty turns to Miles who looks up at her.  
"He's has to find out on his own," Kitty said softly. Miles nodded in agreement.

SCENE 4

Grade ten files into their homeroom class. Scotty is sitting at a desk in the middle of the room, keeping to himself and his head down. He tries to hide his face from the other students. The teacher walks into the room.

"Okay, everyone, settle down," she says to the class. "Welcome back, and let's kick off with roll call." She grabs her roster and looks at it. "Now, if any of you have a nickname that you wish to go by, please just let me know when I call your name. First name, Scott Adams." The teacher look up for Scotty. Scotty raises his hand sheepishly. The teacher smiles at him. "Is there a nickname that you prefer to go by?"  
"Lindsay," Scotty replied. The class bursts into laughter. The teacher becomes offended and tries to hush the class.  
"Hey!" she called to the class. "There is no need for that." She turns back to Scotty. "Welcome back, Lindsay." Scotty blushes in embarrassment, and looks down at his desk as random giggling can still be heard in the classroom.

SCENE 5

Zig walks into his first class and sits down behind Zoë. He taps Zoë's shoulder. Zoë rolls her eyes and turns around in her desk.

"What?" she snapped.  
"What is wrong with you?" Zig asked. "You've been distant all break. I just want to know what's going on."  
"Nothing is going on, Zig," Zoë replied. "And I'm offended that you don't trust me enough to even ask that."  
"Hey, I'm not the one giving the cold shoulder over here," Zig argued. Zoë rolls her eyes and turns back to the front of the room. Zig sighs in frustration. "If you think we should break up, just have the nerve to say it. I know you've got nerve." Zoë looks down diagonally at the floor.

SCENE 6

Scotty is sitting in the hallway, watching everyone walk by. He notices Kitty walk by and gets up and chases after her.

"Hey!" Scotty called to Kitty. Kitty turned around and smiled at him.  
"Lindsay," Kitty smiled.  
"It's Kitty, right?" Scotty asked nervously.  
"Like the cat," Kitty giggled. "What's up?" Scotty hesitates and stutters.  
"Well, I was just wondering," Scotty fumbled. "I mean, I know that this is going to sound really weird, and if you don't want to talk to me after this, I understand, it's just that..." Kitty smiles and puts her hand on his shoulder.  
"You have nothing to worry," Kitty smiled. Scotty sighs.  
"Will you teach me about girl stuff?" Scotty blurted out. Kitty smiled.  
"Of course," Kitty replied. "What do you want to know?"  
"Well, um, what's it like to have boobs?" Scotty asked nervously. Kitty giggled.  
"It's like having two heavy water balloons attached to your chest," Kitty smiled. "Except you can't take them off."  
"Can you feel them?" Scotty asked.  
"Just like any other body part," Kitty replied. "They can itch a lot sometimes, too, but that's probably because of the bra strap."  
"What's it like to wear a bra?" Scotty asked. Suddenly, Simpson's voice can be heard over the intercom. Kitty and Scotty look up.  
"Scott Adams to the principal's office," Simpson's voice boomed. "Scott Adam's to the principal's office."  
"Shoot," Scotty said.  
"Is that you?" Kitty asked.  
"Yeah, that's my boy name," Scotty confessed.  
"In trouble on your first day," Kitty giggled.  
"I hope not," Scotty said. "Can we continue this conversation later?"  
"Of course," Kitty smiled. "Just look for me." Scotty smiles and then hurries off to Simpson's office.

SCENE 7

Milo is at his locker on his knees, getting all of his books situated. Miles walks up to him.

"Well, there's a familiar position," Miles chuckled. Milo smiled quickly but doesn't reply. "Look, I'm sorry about how I reacted to Bentley, but it's just you don't know the guy like I do. We just don't get along."  
"You made it sound like he's a bad guy," Milo said.  
"Because he is," Miles exclaimed. "He's a player, he's manipulative, he gets under your skin on purpose. We just got back together, I don't want you to be mad at me already."  
"I'm not mad at you," Milo admitted.  
"Then why are you upset?" Miles asked confused.  
"I'm upset that you didn't just bite your tongue and acted polite," Milo explained. "Turning over a new leaf also means not letting your enemies get to you." Miles sighs in shame. "I know you don't like him, but don't sink to his level because you don't get along with him, okay?"  
"Okay," Miles smiled. Milo smiles back at him. Miles bends down to Milo's level. "Can I help you organize your locker?"  
"I would like that, babe," Milo smiled. Miles smiles back at him as Milo starts pointing to him where he wants his books.

SCENE 8

Scotty reaches Principal Simpson's office. He cracks the door open and sees Simpson standing behind his desk. Simpson turns to him.

"Come on in, Scott," Simpson said, motioning him to come in. He opens the door all the way and steps cautiously inside. Suddenly he sees his mother scowling at him as she gets up from her seat. She glares at him and folds her arms.  
"Mom," he whispered in fear.  
"We need to talk," she growled. Scotty stares at her in fear.

END EPISODE

Degrassi Season 16 Promotion Trailer  
"Beautiful" by Austin Plaine plays

This Winter...

Kitty's hand glides across the chain link fence outside of Degrassi Community School. She stops and smiles, the sun in her eyes. Various friends are reunited in embraces and wide smiles. Faces of new students are briefly seen, smiling in the expectation of the journey they are about to embark on. Lacey walks through the halls, carrying her clipboard and smiling.

New Beginnings

Miles smiling to Milo: This year we're going to get things right.  
Kitty to Milo smiling: I saw your Facerange status! (Scene of Miles and Milo kissing) You and Miles are back together?  
Sophie to Rose: (Scene of Sophie in front of the Fashion club) I'm going to do great things this year.  
Frankie to Winston: Do you miss me? (Winston looks at her unsure)  
Maya to Milo: Let's start a band!

New Faces

Milo to Kitty and Miles: (enter the Spicewood siblings) Who are they?  
Miles: The Spicewood siblings.  
Danielle to Rose: It's always been my dream to be apart of the cheer squad.  
Scotty to an unknown character: This is my chance to be who I'm meant to be.  
Nikki to Maya and Milo: I heard you guys were looking for a drummer.

New Crushes

Ricky to Lola: Come on, just one date.  
Lola: I'm sorry, but I can't be seen with a niner.  
Nikki to Maya: (Nikki kissing Grace) There's something about her that I can't shake

New Love

Spencer to Henri: We could join the gaming team together and be a true power couple. (Scene of them winning a competition, hugging and kissing)  
Garrett to Zoë: (Garrett kissing Zoë) If this is wrong, don't let me be right.

New Friends

Rose to Danielle: Let me help you  
Rose to Tori: With teamwork, we can bring this jerk down.  
Scotty to Kitty: (hugging Kitty) You're the best.

New Failures

Spencer to Henri: You're not trying hard enough!  
Tori to Rose: (Scene of Bentley and Tori smiling at each other) How could you steal him from me?  
Grace to Nikki: This is all new to me! You have to understand that!

New Enemies

Olivia to Hannah: I didn't know rags were back in fashion.  
Rose to Olivia: I'm going to make you work.  
Miles to Milo: (Scenes of Bentley smiling at Milo) Bentley has always wanted what I have.  
Danielle to Rose: (Danielle running her fingers across her torso and crying) I look at myself everyday and think about how I'm the big girl that everyone jokes about. (Rose hugs her, tears streaming down her face)

New Secrets

Scotty's Mom to Scotty: You are a boy! (Scenes of Scotty looking at himself melancholy in the mirror) Start acting like one!  
Mrs. Richardson to Maya: He has PTSD. (Angus bursts into anger)  
Frankie to Nilo: You're throwing your life away, (Scene of Nilo crying) because of something you can't control!  
Zoë to Maya: I think I'm pregnant. (Maya's eyes widen)

New Heartbreaks

Sophie to Rose: (scene of Sophie crying in her room) He left me for his ex, just out of the blue.  
Tristan to Kitty: (Hugging Kitty) I thought I was going to have my happy ending.  
Kitty to Milo: (sobbing) I can't face my father.  
Zig to Grace: It just hurts so much that she could be happy with someone else.

New Scars

Nilo to Frankie: I don't think I can overcome this.  
Angus to Maya: (sobbing) I don't want you to think I'm crazy.  
Tristan to Maya: (angrily) This is something you will never understand because you will never go through it!

New Lessons

Rose to Danielle: The first step is to love yourself and use the hand that you're dealt with to your own advantage  
Henri to Hannah: I'm your twin sister, I always have your back!  
Olivia to Hannah: I don't know how not to be the snobby rich girl.

New Hope

Mrs. Jacobs to Kitty: (hugging) We are going to get through this, together.  
Danielle to an unknown character: I will no longer be the brunt of your jokes!  
Miles to Milo: I know that I can overcome anything, as long as I have you by my side.  
Lacey to the crowd: We become what we allow to continue to happen to us. So let's continue to allow positive things to happen to us.  
Sophie to Rose: Everything is changing, isn't it?  
Rose to Sophie: Yes, but something tells me for the better.

Scenes of everyone sharing smiles, hugs, laughs, and triumphant moments.

Degrassi, Everything Will Change!


	2. Best of Me, Part 2

Degrassi Season 16

"Best of Me, Part 2" Episode 2

The power cheer girls are sitting in the bleachers, conversing with each other as they wait for Rose to arrive to begin practice. Rose struts in, her head held high, smiling. She stands in front of the bleachers and claps her hands.

"Alright, ladies," she called to the girls. The girls quickly grow quiet and turn their attention to Rose. "Great work beating Newman at regionals. Now we have an even bigger challenge ahead of us, provincials." Danielle sneaks into the gym. "It's going to take a lot of hard work and practice, but together we can..." Rose notices Danielle sneaking in. "Excuse me! Power cheer practice is closed."  
"I know," Danielle stuttered embarrassed. "But, it's just, it's always been my dream to a part of the power cheer squad. I heard you had a couple of openings, so I was just wondering if maybe I could try out." The squad look at each other, trying not to laugh. Danielle blushes and folds her arms in front of her, trying to hide her body. Tori looks sympathetically at her. Rose rolls her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, but we're currently not looking for any replacements," Rose barked. "Come back in the fall and when you've toned up." Danielle starts tearing up and runs out of the gym. Rose huffs and turns back to the girls, smiling. "Okay, ladies! Let's warm up!" The girls file down the bleachers. Tori walks over to Rose.  
"Um, Rose," Tori started. Rose turns to her. "I think you should let her try out. I mean, I know you're the coach and what you say goes but with Zoë quitting the squad and Jack moving away, we do need at least one more person."  
"We will do just fine with the girls we have," Rose responded. "Besides, that girl is not in the shape she needs to be to be able to keep up the demanding routine that I have planned for you girls."  
"I understand that," Tori said. "But.."  
"But nothing, Sanataria," Rose interrupted. "She is not in shape. End of discussion." Rose begins to turn her back to Tori.  
"Wait, maybe you missed judged her," Tori added. Rose turns back to her inquisitively. "Just give her a chance. Maybe she'll surprise you." Rose thinks about this suggestion for a second. She looks back at Tori.  
"I'll track her down, and give her a chance," Rose gave in. Tori squeals in excitement and hugs Rose. Rose pinches her face into disgust. "Okay, rule number one, never hug me, no matter how excited you are." Tori pulls away blushing.  
"Sorry," Tori apologized.  
"Get in line, Sanataria," Rose smiled. Tori smiles and hurries to the line. Rose turns to the girls smiling and shaking her head as the theme music begins to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

Scotty is sitting in Principal Simpson's office, his mother next to him and Simpson across from them. Simpson is not sure how to start the meeting. Scotty is leaning away in his seat from his mom in fear.

"Scott, your mother has come here to clear any confusion about how you address yourself to the students and staff here at Degrassi," Simpson started. "It seems that you addressed yourself to your homeroom teacher as 'Lindsay.' Is this true?"  
"Of course it's true!" Mrs. Adams cut in, speaking for Scotty. "I get a phone call from the school this morning saying that my daughter, 'Lindsay,' has arrived safely to school. I immediately call the school back and tell them that I don't have a daughter and that my son, Scott, arrived safely to school because I am the one who dropped him off. The lady over the phone said that there must be some mistake, and I had to tell her that there is no mistake because my son is clearly a boy." Scotty sinks into his seat.  
"I understand your confusion and anger, Mrs. Adams," Mr. Simpson sympathized. "But here at Degrassi, we encourage our students to express themselves in the manner that they feel is best suited for them. Our goal at Degrassi is to make sure that all of our students are free to be who they are in a safe environment."  
"I understand that, Mr. Simpson," Mrs. Adams agreed. "And while that might be acceptable for other parents, my son is a boy. Not a girl, and he should act as such. You are born with the gender you are assigned to and that is that. I do not want to come back up here again to discuss this very situation. Do not encourage this perverted behavior."  
"I understand, but that goes against school policy," Mr. Simpson continued. "I am not allowed to interfere with student's behavior unless they pose a threat to themselves or students and faculty."  
"School Policy?" Mrs. Adams asked angered. "Is it school policy to allow students to engage in sexual intercourse or drug usage on school grounds?"  
"Well, no," Mr. Simpson started.  
"Then it should be against school policy to allow a boy to identify as a girl," Mrs. Adams interrupted. "My son is wearing make up and is addressing himself as woman! This is not how I have raised my son! We have had problems in past schools with him getting beat up for this kind of behavior, and my husband and I chose Degrassi because you claim to have a zero tolerance policy, and that means not entertaining behavior that would lead to such actions. Now, if I have been misled to believe that you don't tolerate this kind of behavior, then we will find another school for Scott." Mr. Simpson looks helplessly at Scotty who is about to burst into tears. "I don't want to be up here again discussing this same conversation or I will pull my son from this school. Is that understood, Mr. Simpson?" Mr. Simpson sighs.  
"Understood, Mrs. Adams," Mr. Simpson agreed quietly. Mrs. Adams turns to her son and glares.  
"Wipe that crap off your face and meet me outside," Mrs. Adams demanded as she storms out of the room. Scotty looks at Mr. Simpson who mouths "I'm sorry" to him. Scotty sighs and grabs his back pack. He leaves Simpson's office solemnly.

SCENE 2

Hannah struts down the hall in her gray cardigan and plaid skirt. She's wearing sunglasses and feeling confident. She walks into the classroom where the fashion club is being held and stops in the doorway. She takes off her glasses and grins.

"Bow down, peasants," she ginned. "The queen of fashion has arrived." The club just stares at her. She struts over to her desk and sits down poised. Sophie rushes in and sets her belongings down on the podium and smiles to the club.  
"Welcome, everybody, to the fashion club," Sophie greeted. "In this club, we will be designing and creating original looks that will be featured in a fashion show that will be held at the end of the year." Just then, Olivia walks in. The club's attention is turned to her.  
"Sorry I'm late," she started walking over to an empty seat next to Hannah. "But it is fashionable." The club chuckles at Olivia's pun except Hannah who rolls her eyes.  
"Oh my god, it's Olivia Spicewood," Sophie exclaimed. "Welcome to Degrassi and to our fashion club."  
"I figured that I might be a good influence on the club," she announced grinning at Hannah. "Seeing as I'm one of Canada's top fashion icons." Hannah rolls her eyes in disgust.  
"Well, welcome to our school," Sophie smiled. "Okay, everyone, let's get busy designing." Sophie begins to walk around the room as Hannah smiles and pulls out some sketches. As she's flipping through her sketch book, Olivia looks over and snickers. Hannah huffs and glares at Olivia.  
"What?" Hannah asked angrily  
"Nothing," Olivia replied trying to hold back her laughter. "I just hope that you aren't thinking of using those sketches."  
"And what if I am?" Hannah snarled.  
"I would be embarrassed to design something that is totally last season," Olivia grinned.  
"Then what would you suggest?" Hannah asked.  
"Well, since the fashion show will be held at the end of the year, I suggest something for spring," Olivia suggested in a snotty tone. "But, do what you want. There's no limit to creativity, I suppose." Hannah sighs in frustration.

SCENE 3

Rose is walking in the hallway when she notices Danielle in front of her. Rose hurries to catch up with Danielle, walking next to her.

"Excuse me," Rose said. Danielle rolls her eyes, not making eye contact with Rose.  
"What do you want?" Danielle snarled.  
"You were at my practice earlier, asking about trying out," Rose explained.  
"Yes, and you totally humiliated me," Danielle added. "If you'll excuse me, I'm trying to get to class in peace."  
"Well, I was just going to offer you a chance to try out," Rose said. Danielle stops and turns to face her.  
"Is this a joke?" Danielle asked offended.  
"I'm serious," Rose smiled. "Look, I'm not making promises, but one of the girls convinced me to let you try out, so are you interested?" Danielle smiles wide.  
"Yes, yes, a million times yes!" Danielle exclaimed in excitement.  
"Like I said, I can't make promises, but this is your chance to show me what you're made of," Rose explained.  
"Yes, I totally understand," Danielle said in excitement.  
"Good, meet me in the gym at three o'clock this afternoon," Rose instructed. "Don't be late. And, I'm Rose by the way."  
"Oh, I know who you are," Danielle gushed. "I'm Danielle. You're like my biggest idol!"  
"Thanks, but flattery is not an influence on your talent," Rose said.  
"Oh, I understand," Danielle replied. "I just wanted you to know."  
"Well, I appreciate the compliment," Rose smiled. "Three o'clock." Rose struts off as Danielle giggles in excitement.

SCENE 4

Mrs. Adams is waiting outside of Degrassi. She's tapping her foot, impatiently waiting for her son to arrive. Scotty walks out of the front door of the school and sees his mother. He knows that she is angry with him and hesitates. He walks down the stairs as she notices him and starts walking to the parking lot. Scotty trails behind her.

"I cannot believe you would embarrass me like that," she grumbled. "I asked you to for once just be normal."  
"You didn't ask me, mum, you told me to be normal" Scotty corrected. His mother scoffs.  
"And you couldn't just listen to me for once," she barked back.  
"Actually, no mum, I can't," Scotty confessed. "Because I'm not normal. Why don't you understand that?"  
"Because what you're doing is not right," she replied.  
"You mean it's not right for you," Scotty argued. Mrs. Adams stops abruptly and turns to her son.  
"It is not right period," she said sternly. "You are a boy! Start acting like one!" They look at each other for a moment. Mrs. Adams continues walking to the car in a hough. Scotty watches her in shame, tugging on his sleeves.

SCENE 5

Hannah is in the fashion club classroom, bringing to life one of her designs. She is pinning fabric to a mannequin when her sister, Henri, walks in.

"Hannah, Mum's here to pick us up," Henri called from the doorway.  
"Tell her I'm going to walk home," Hannah called back, not taking her eyes off of the mannequin.  
"You're going to walk home?" Henri asked. "In your favorite heels?"  
"Beauty is pain, Henrietta," Hannah grinned still pinning fabric. Henri shakes her head.  
"Okay, are you sick?" Henri asked walking over to her sister. Hannah turns to her.  
"I'm fine," Hannah smiled. "It's just, if I'm going to out design Olivia, I'm going to need all of the time that I can get."  
"Olivia?" Henri asked for clarification. "Olivia Spicewood? The billionaire heiress who's like one of the country's greatest fashion icons? She goes to our school?"  
"Yes," Hannah replied with a snotty tone. "She's the worst. She thinks she's over everything and thinks she's better than all because her daddy is loaded. So, I'm trying to show her that money can't buy talent. I'm going to show that rich priss up at the end of the semester."  
"Wow, obsessive much?" Henri asked.  
"Don't patronize me," Hannah commanded. "This is important to me."  
"What, your passion for fashion or your desire to crush some irrelevant snot?" Henri asked. Hannah pauses. "I'll tell mum you'll be home later." Henri leaves as Hannah tries to shake off Henri's comment, continuing to work on the mannequin.

SCENE 6

Rose is sitting on the bleachers in the gym as Danielle walks in confidently with her portable stereo, dressed in her athletic clothing that is somewhat tight on her, ready to try out for power cheer.

"I'm here," Danielle called to Rose. Rose looks at her phone.  
"Five minutes early," Rose smiled. "Impressive. Let's see what you've got." Danielle smiles and sets the stereo down and presses play. She gets into her formation and takes a breath as the music begins to play. Rose watches intently. Danielle begins her simple routine. She's doing well but suddenly becomes flustered and begins to miss steps to the routine and ultimately stops. She turns off the stereo as Rose shakes her head.  
"Wait, let me start over," Danielle said nervously. She reaches for the play button on the stereo.  
"That won't be necessary," Rose interrupted. Danielle looks at her anxious.  
"You didn't like it, did you?" Danielle asked tearing up. Rose sighs.  
"I'm sorry, Danielle," Rose apologized. "You're just not cut out for power cheer."  
"But, it's my dream," Danielle pleaded. "Please, just give me another try. I'll do anything." Rose gets up and walks over to her.  
"You're not in shape, and you messed up even the simplest of routines," Rose explained. "I need girls who are going to help me get to the top. You're just not cut out for power cheer." Danielle looks down, trying not to cry. Rose sighs heavily. "But I like your determination, so I'll make you a deal." Danielle looks up curiously, wiping her eyes. "If you promise to work really hard, I'll privately condition you and you can try again in the fall."  
"Really?" Danielle smiled.  
"Really," Rose replied. "And in the meantime, you can be my assistant. Not assistant coach, but my assistant. That means if the girls need water, you fetch it. If I need you to come over a couple of nights so that I can get feedback on strategy, you're there, no questions asked."  
"I promise," Danielle exclaimed. "I will do whatever it takes!"  
"Perfect," Rose smiled. "We'll meet at four o'clock here at the gym three times a week for conditioning, and when we're not conditioning, I expect you to be running. Nothing too strenuous at first, but I expect you to work your way up. Got it?"  
"Loud and clear," Danielle smiled. "Thank you so much, Rose!" Danielle grabs her stereo and hurries out, excited. Tori passes Danielle on her way out and smiles at Rose, walking towards her.  
"Did she make the squad?" Tori asked Rose.  
"Not exactly," Rose confessed. "But she's going to work for it and try again in the fall. Plus I sort of made her my gopher."  
"And this is going to help her?" Tori asked.  
"She'll become familiar with how I work," Rose explained. "We'll see if she's serious about joining the squad."  
"Well, you do know best," Tori smiled.  
"Of course I do," Rose replied flipping her hair. "I'm Rose Wilson." She struts out smiling as Tori smiles and shakes her head.

SCENE 7

Scotty is at home, looking at himself in the mirror melancholy. "The Real Me" by Natalie Grant plays in the background. He stares at himself, touching his face. He runs his hands down his body. He caresses his chest, then his stomach. He stares at his groins and begins to tear up. He looks over at a blonde wig laying on the bathroom counter. He reaches for it and puts it on. He runs his fingers through the hair and looks back at himself. He smiles through the tears and looks down at the hair that falls past his shoulders. He caresses it gently and looks back at himself one more time, giving in to who he really wants to be.

END EPISODE


	3. Anything Goes

Degrassi Season 16

"Anything Goes" Episode 3

Mr. Hollingsworth and Mr. Spicewood are in the Hollingsworth's living room, discussing plans for their party that Mr. Hollingsworth is throwing at the mansion. They're talking and having a few drinks. Miles walks in.

"What's going on here?" Miles asked confused to see his father at the mansion.  
"Miles, you remember Mr. Spicewood," Mr. Hollingsworth reminded Miles.  
"Too well," Miles grumbled.  
"Miles, be polite," his father demanded. "He's a guest in our home."  
"You mean mum's home," Miles growled. Mr. Hollingsworth sighs in frustration. Mr. Spicewood smiles at Miles.  
"You sure have grown," Mr. Spicewood pointed out, easing the tension. "You're father and I are just discussing our plans for our get together with some of our old friends."  
"Mr. Spicewood has just relocated his family to Toronto," Mr. Hollingsworth explained.  
"I figured," Miles said. "I ran into Bentley at school."  
"Ah, childhood friends reunited," Mr. Spicewood chuckled.  
"Hardly," Miles mumbled.  
"Well, this party is set for Friday night," Mr. Hollingsworth informed. "We're getting together with old friends to celebrate David's move. It should be quite the soiree."  
"Too bad I'll have to miss it," Miles stated.  
"How come?" Mr. Hollingsworth asked. "You have plans?"  
"No, but I would rather be anywhere but here with you," Miles groaned.  
"I would really like you to be there," Mr. Hollingsworth said. "Your brother and sister will be there, and so will your mother."  
"Yeah, and I'm not them," Miles rebutted.  
"Maybe you could invite a friend," Mr. Hollingsworth suggested. "What about that Milo boy that I keep hearing about? You never bring him around here."  
"Yeah, because I don't want him around you," Miles replied.  
"My mistake," Mr. Hollingsworth said. "I didn't realize he was just another fling."  
"He's not a fling, he's my boyfriend," Miles snapped in anger.  
"And he hasn't met your father?" Mr. Hollingsworth asked. "Sounds like another Tristan situation to me." Miles sighs giving in.  
"Fine, I'll bring him," Miles said.  
"Perfect," Mr. Hollingsworth smiled. "If this boy is as serious as you claim he is, then he should start participating in family gatherings."  
"Fine," Miles agreed. He storms out of the room as the theme begins to play.

*Enter Theme Song*

SCENE 1

Milo is sitting in English class, waiting for class to begin. Maya enters smiling, and walks over to his desk. She slams both of her hands on his desk, startling him. He looks up at her.

"Maya?" Milo greeted confused.  
"We should start a band," Maya smiled.  
"A band?" Milo asked.  
"Yeah, you play an instrument, right?" Maya asked.  
"Guitar and bass," Milo replied.  
"Perfect," Maya smiled. "I can sing and play the guitar. You can play the bass and we can recruit a drummer."  
"Wait a minute," Milo stopped her. "What about my plants?"  
"What about them?" Maya asked confused.  
"Well, I mean they need my attention for one," Milo explained.  
"Come on, Milo, you can't squeeze in a little extra time for me?" Maya pleaded. Milo thinks about it as Maya batts her eyes. Milo sighs and rolls his eyes.  
"Okay, okay," Milo gave in smiling. "You twisted my arm." Maya squeals in excitement.  
"Oh, thank you, Milo!" Maya exclaimed as Milo smiles. Milo looks over Maya's shoulder and sees Miles walking into class somberly. Milo grows worried as Maya looks at Miles. Miles sits down in the desk next to Milo.  
"Hey, you okay?" Milo asked. "You look like someone pissed in your cheerios this morning."  
"Yeah, my dad," Miles grumbled.  
"What happened with your dad?" Maya asked curiously.  
"Apparently, he and Mr. Spicewood are throwing some fancy soiree at my mum's house on Friday," Miles explained.  
"Is he even allowed to be there?" Maya asked.  
"I don't know but I was just trying to avoid another beat down," Miles replied.  
"Your dad beats you?" Milo asked worried.  
"He used to get a little rough, but not anymore," Miles said. "Anyways, he wants me to be there."  
"So, go, it sounds important," Milo encouraged.  
"I don't want to go," Miles snapped. Milo backs off solemnly. "But he wants me to."  
"So then go," Milo said. "Stop trying to talk yourself out of it. If he wants you to go, go." Miles hesitates. Maya eyes him and Milo.  
"Will you come with me?" Miles asked Milo.  
"It sounds like a family thing," Milo replied unsure.  
"You're part of the family," Milo smiled. "Besides, my dad insisted that you become more involved in family gatherings." Milo looks at Maya who shrugs her shoulders. Milo looks back at Miles who's playfully giving him puppy dog eyes. Milo sighs.  
"Okay, I'll come," Milo gave in. Miles smiles. "But only for you." Miles leans over and kisses Milo on the lips.  
"You're the best," Miles smiled. Milo caresses his face. Maya clears her throat. Milo looks at her and blushes.  
"Sorry, Maya," Milo apologized. Maya smiles.  
"It's alright, you guys are in love," Maya gushed. Milo and Miles smile at each other.

SCENE 2

Rose is conditioning Danielle in the gym. Danielle is running laps. Danielle is on her last lap. She finishes in front of Rose who stops her stop watch. Danielle is panting heavily, struggling to catch her breath. Rose shakes her head looking at the stop watch. Danielle looks at her.

"What?" Danielle asked panting.  
"We have a long way to go," Rose replied. She turns the stop watch to Danielle. "You took almost six minutes to do four laps. That's almost one lap in two laps. This gym isn't that big."  
"I'm sorry," Danielle apologized. "I'm trying my hardest." Rose smiles.  
"It's just day one of conditioning," Rose replied. "We still have time to get you in shape, but I want to see improvement."  
"Oh, of course," Danielle agreed. "I am totally committed to this!" Rose looks down at her feet and then back up at Danielle.  
"What's your diet like?" Rose asked. Danielle blushes in embarrassment. "Okay, so you don't crash, ween yourself off of all of the junk food that you eat. Try to stay away from sugar, eat plenty of fruits and vegetables, and eat lots of fish, chicken without the skin, and lean, red meats. Oh, and drink lots of water, at least six bottles a day. Think you can handle that?"  
"Yes, totally," Danielle said enthusiastically. "Whatever it takes." Rose smiles.  
"Good," Rose grinned.

SCENE 3

Zoe is in the hallway at her locker. She's getting her books for the next class. Garrett sneaks up behind her and puts his hands over her eyes. Zoe starts giggling.

"Guess who," Garrett smiled.  
"Hmm, could it possibly the irresistible Garrett Towns?" Zoe guessed smiling. Garrett laughs taking down his hands. Zoe turns to him and smiles.  
"How did you know?" Garrett asked.  
"Your hands have the distinct smell of motor oil and lava soap," Zoe smiled.  
"I guess, I gave myself away," Garrett chuckled.  
"You'll do it every time," Zoe informed.  
"So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at Lola's after school," Garrett admitted. "Grab some drinks, share some nachos, my treat." Zoe smiles at the suggestion.  
"That actually sounds like a lot of fun," Zoe said. "How about we meet at four?"  
"Sounds perfect to me," Garrett smiled. "I'll see you then." Garrett walks off as Zoe turns back to her locker. Tristan walks up to her, having seen the whole conversation.  
"Was that your secret hottie?" Tristan asked.  
"Who wants to know?" Zoe grinned.  
"I want the juicy gossip," Tristan smiled.  
"That's Garrett," Zoe replied. "He's just a friend but please don't go and tell Zig."  
"Um, why not?" Tristan asked confused. "If he's just a friend then why is he a secret."  
"Zig doesn't like him," Zoe explained. "He thinks that Garrett is going to steal him away from me." Zoe closes her locker and starts walking down the hallway, Tristan following her.  
"Well, is he?" Tristan asked hungry for details.  
"I don't know," Zoe replied annoyed. "Maybe. The sparks with Zig have just fizzled. Garrett is a breath of fresh air."  
"So, why not break up with Zig?" Tristan asked.  
"Because I'm not sure if I totally want to break it off with Zig just yet," Zoe confessed. "Things with Zig are stale right now, but they might not be that way forever."  
"Sounds to me like Garrett is a hot, steamy affair just waiting to be explored," Tristan said enthusiastically.  
"Maybe, but it's too early to tell," Zoe said. "Right now, we're just hanging out at Lola's after school, that's all. Now, let's talk about what we're going to do for the spring musical. Any ideas?"  
"Oh, tons," Tristan gushed.

SCENE 4

Milo is sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch. Maya walks over with her lunch and sits down across from him. She smiles at him.

"So, what should we call our band?" Maya asked.  
"I don't know," Milo replied. "I haven't really thought about it."  
"We have to come up with a band name so we can start advertising band auditions," Maya explained.  
"What about the Metal Mouths?" Milo chuckled. "Because we're teenagers and most teenagers wear braces." Maya smiles thinking about Milo's suggestion.  
"That's perfect!" Maya exclaimed. Milo looks at her like she's crazy.  
"You know I was joking, right?" Milo asked her.  
"Yeah, but it's a great name," Maya insisted. "It's catchy and full of angst. Just like us."  
"I didn't realize I was angsty," Milo pointed out. Maya looks at him.  
"Are you okay?" Maya asked. "You seem distracted."  
"I just can't help thinking about what Miles said earlier about his dad," Milo confessed.  
"That his dad has been abusive?" Maya asked.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't he tell me it was that bad?" Milo asked.  
"It's a touchy subject for Miles," Maya explained. "I've seen it first hand and it was bad, but since his dad has moved out, it seems like Miles has been getting his act together. There's nothing really worth worrying about."  
"I just can't help that something bad is about to happen," Milo admitted. Maya looks at him with concern.

SCENE 5

Miles is sitting his psychology class, waiting for class to begin. He's sitting in solemness when Esme walks in. Miles catches her eyes, and she's instantly intrigued by him. Miles looks up at her. She smiles and struts over to the desk in front of him and sits down. Miles watches her the whole time. Esme looks over her shoulder at him and smiles.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she flirted. Miles looks down blushing. Mr. Kratz, the psychology teacher, walks in and to his desk at the front of the class.  
"Welcome, everyone," Mr. Kratz greeted smiling. "Welcome to psychology, the study of the mind and behavior. In this class, we're going to break barriers, and become vulnerable as we study our thinking patterns and discover why we do the things that we need to do. So, for this class, we're going to pair up and have term long partners. Chose wisely because your partner is going to be an essential aspect of your progress in this class, as well as your valuable project partner. So, pair up, and we'll get started. Your first assignment is to get to know your partner." Esme turns around to face Miles.  
"Why don't you and I partner up?" Esme asked. "Seeing as we don't know each other, it'll be a great way to make a new friend." Esme winks. "Or boyfriend." Miles chuckles.  
"Well, I guess the first thing you should know about your partner is that he has a boyfriend," Miles smiled. Esme grins.  
"There's always room for a gay best friend," Esme flirted.  
"I'm not gay," Miles corrected. "I just like what I like."  
"Do you now?" Esme grinned. "And what exactly do you like?"  
"Fun, excitement, anything that will keep my attention," Miles smiled. Esme looks down smiling and then grabs a piece of paper and writes down her phone number and hands it to Miles.  
"Don't lose it," Esme smiled. "It's the only way you'll get to know me." Esme winks at him and Miles smiles.

SCENE 6

Zoe and Garrett are at Lola's, sharing nachos and talking. They're having a good time.

"These nachos are banging," Garrett said taking a bite.  
"Banging?" Zoe snickered.  
"Yeah, isn't that what the cool kids say?" Garrett joked. Zoe laugh as she takes a bit of the nachos. "So, if you don't mind my asking, what's the deal with you and Novak?" Zoe's smile suddenly fades.  
"What do you mean?" Zoe asked. Garrett chuckles.  
"Come on, are we going to pretend like we didn't kiss?" Garrett asked. Zoe doesn't say anything. "Sorry, I just didn't want to catch feelings if you were still serious about Zig. It's like bro code to not steal another guy's girl."  
"Zig and I are kind of stale at the moment," Zoe confessed. "But I'm not sure if I want to leave him just yet."  
"It's cool," Garrett smiled. "I don't want to pressure you into anything that you don't want to do. You just let me know what's up, because I'm definitely feeling you." Zoe blushes.  
"Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't into you," Zoe admitted smiling. "I'm just trying to figure everything out right now with Zig."  
"I totally understand," Garrett said. Zoe and Garrett smile at each other as they continue to finish their nachos.

SCENE 7

It's Friday night and Miles is leading Milo to the soiree at the Hollingsworth's ballroom, holding his hand. Miles is nervous and Milo picks up on this. Milo caresses Miles' hand with his thumb.

"Don't be nervous," Milo said. Miles smiles at him.  
"You definitely make it better," Miles blushed. Milo smiles at him as they reach the door to the ballroom. Miles sighs in hesitation.  
"Are you ready to go in?" Milo asked.  
"Yeah, let's do this," Miles nodded. They walk through the door where all of Mr. Hollingsworth's friends are chatting and having a good time. Classical music is playing in the background and everyone is dressed up. Mr. Hollingsworth sees Milo and Miles at the entrance and smiles. He walks over to them.  
"This must be the famous Milo that I keep hearing so much about," Mr. Hollingsworth smiled. Miles swallows hard.  
"It's nice to meet you," Milo smiled shaking Mr. Hollingsworth's hand. Mrs. Hollingsworth walks over and smiles at the boys.  
"Milo, I'm so glad you were able to come," Mrs. Hollingsworth said giving him a hug.  
"Well, it was the only way to get Miles to come," Milo admitted. "This seemed rather important, so I had to get him to come out." Mr. Hollingsworth smiles at Mrs. Hollingsworth.  
"This is a very important night indeed," Mr. Hollingsworth said putting his arm around Mrs. Hollingsworth waist. Miles notices this and tenses up. "Come, mingle enjoy the night." The Hollingsworths walk off. Miles takes Milo's hand and they start walking through the crowd.  
"I don't see what the problem is with your dad, he seems really nice," Milo said.  
"Something's wrong," Miles grumbled.  
"What do you mean?" Milo asked.  
"You didn't see that?" Miles snapped. "He was all over my mum."  
"Maybe it's not what it seems," Milo suggested.  
"Are you kidding?" Miles asked. "Are you blind to it, too?"  
"No, Miles, I'm not," Milo said. "I just don't want you to stress out over something that might not be what it seems. Maybe your dad's friends thinks your parents are still together and he's just putting on a facade." Before Miles has a chance to reply, Bentley stops them.  
"Well, well, well," Bentley grinned. "If it isn't the couple of the evening." Miles frowns in angers. "Or one of the couples."  
"Stuff it, Spicewood," Miles growled. "I'm not in the mood." Bentley looks at Milo.  
"Milo, could you give us a moment?" Bentley asked.  
"I'll go get us something to drink," Milo replied rubbing Miles' arm. Milo walks a way and Bentley turns back to Miles.  
"I'm sure you know by now," Bentley started.  
"Know what?" Miles asked confused.  
"Your parents," Bentley replied. "This whole party is to congratulate them on getting back together."  
"Dad told me it was to celebrate your family moving to Toronto," Miles stated. Bentley laughs.  
"You're still as clueless as ever, Miley," Bentley smiled. Miles tenses even more. "Your parents are getting back together, they're not getting divorced. I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted." There's a pause. "Enjoy they night, Miley." Bentley grins and walks away. Miles looks around and pulls out his phone. He texts Esme "Meet me behind the Dot. It's time we got to know each other." Miles puts his phone away and grabs a bottle of champagne as he walks out of the ballroom. Milo returns to the spot where he left Bentley and Miles and sees that they're not there. Milo looks around frantically. Frankie walks over, smiling to Milo.  
"Hey, Milo," Frankie smiled. "Are you okay? You look like you're looking for something."  
"Yeah, my boyfriend," Milo replied. "Have you seen Miles?"  
"I saw him talking to Bentley and then I saw him walk out," Frankie explained. "I'm not surprised, Miles gets kind of claustrophobic at these events. I'm sure he'll be right back. Come sit with us."  
"Something's wrong," Milo said ignoring Frankie's explanation. "He's not acting like himself."  
"Milo, relax, I know he just went to get some fresh air," Frankie said reassuring Milo. "Come on, come sit down." Milo looks to the door and gives in and joins Frankie.

SCENE 8

Miles is sitting on the ground behind the Dot. He takes a swig of the champagne as Esme walks over to him.

"What's this?" Esme smiled.  
"Excitement," Miles replied. "I heard that's what you like." Esme smiles flirtatiously and sits down next to him. Miles hands her the bottle. Esme takes the bottle and takes a drink.  
"Champagne," Esme nodded. "Very classy."  
"Are you a classy kind of girl?" Miles smiled. Esme smiles at him and takes another drink.  
"When I want to be," Esme flirted. Miles smiles at her and then leans in and kisses her. They don't stop and become more passionate, with every kiss.

END EPISODE


	4. Wildfire

Degrassi Season 16

"Wildfire" Episode 4

The next Monday at school, Miles is wandering the hallway, sulking. Milo catches up to Miles in the hallway.

"Where have you been?" Milo asked. "You dipped out on the party without telling me, and then you ignore me all weekend. Miles, what's going on with you?"  
"Nothing, Milo, stop freaking out," Miles replied annoyed.  
"Are you being serious?" Milo asked. "You've been acting weird ever since that guy, Bentley, started coming to Degrassi."  
"It's nothing to freak out about," Miles grumbled.  
"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Milo asked.  
"Because you don't need to know," Miles snapped. Milo looks at him in disappointment. Bentley rounds the corner and walks up to Milo and Miles. Miles sighs in frustration.  
"Looks like I walked in at the perfect time," Bentley grinned. Bentley breathes in deeply. "Smells like break up city to me." Milo looks at Bentley confused.  
"What are you talking about?" Miles asked.  
"What, you haven't told your dream boy?" Bentley asked.  
"Miles, what is he talking about?" Milo asked.  
"I'm surprised you don't know, Milo," Bentley stated.  
"Know what?" Milo asked confused.  
"Well, it seems that after Miles here was informed of his parents remarriage, he dipped out for some lip action with a dark haired beauty behind the Dot." Milo glares at Miles.  
"What is he talking about?" Milo asked angry.  
"Tell him the truth, Miley," Bentley egged as Miles glares at him.  
"Look, it's not what you think, Milo," Miles said. Bentley snickers. Miles scowls at Bentley. "Don't you have something better to do than to try to ruin my life?"  
"Please," Bentley scoffed. "You need my help to ruin your life. You can do that all by yourself." Miles clenches his fist in anger. "Once a screw up, always a screw up. You'll never get it right." Miles snaps and punches Bentley in the face. Bentley falls backwards but stays on his feet.  
"Miles!" Milo yelled. "What are you doing?"  
"Trying to shut this prick ass up," Miles growled. Mr. Simpson appears around the corner and looks at Bentley then at Miles, still seeing Miles fist clenched.  
"Miles Hollingsworth, my office, now," Mr. Simpson demanded. Miles huffs in anger. Milo looks at him with concern. Bentley wipes his lip and glares at Miles.  
"Don't hate the messenger just because you can't keep your life in check," Bentley growled. They stare each other down and Bentley nudges Miles out of the way. Miles watches him walk way and huffs.  
"What the hell was that?" Milo asked. Miles pauses.  
"Payback," Miles panted as the theme song begins to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

Sophie catches up with Rose in the hallway.

"Hey, how is conditioning Danielle going?" Sophie asked. Rose sighs.  
"Not as well as I had hoped," Rose confessed. "She's got the determination, which I'm highly impressed with, but her stamina... I just don't know if I can get her where she wants to be."  
"But you're Rose Wilson," Sophie smiled. "You can do anything!"  
"I know I can do it, Sophia," Rose barked. "I just don't know if I can do it in time to get her where she wants to be. Plus, she's very sensitive. I feel like if I give her even the slightest criticism, she'll fall apart."  
"But maybe that's what she needs," Sophie suggested. "Someone to be firm with her, and not sugar coat things. If she's not in shape, she's not in shape. Tell her that. It might motivate her to work harder. I'm just so surprised that you're being so shy. You never have a problem with putting people in their place."  
"I know, but I feel as if this girl is really delicate," Rose said. "I don't want to come across as a bitch and then destroy her self confidence."  
"Do it delicately," Sophie commanded. "Use your bitchiness but gently."  
"Do you think that will work?" Rose asked.  
"Most likely," Sophie smiled. "People are more receptive to gentleness."  
"I'll give it a shot," Rose smiled. "How's fashion club?"  
"Oh my God, Rose, it's amazing," Sophie gushed. "Olivia Spicewood, daughter of billionaire David Spicewood, is in fashion club, and she is amazingly talented."  
"Spicewood," Rose said softly. "Doesn't she have an older brother."  
"Yeah, Bentley," Sophie smiled. "He's a total heart throb."  
"Or a pain in your stomach," Rose said. "I heard the guy is a total creep."  
"Maybe he's just misunderstood," Sophie suggested. Rose scoffed.  
"Thank god I am not boy crazy," Rose chuckled. "Because you are a hot mess." Sophie shakes her head playfully.

SCENE 2

Milo is waiting outside of the principal's office for Miles. Miles walks out solemnly and begins to walk away ignoring Milo. Milo catches up to him.

"What did Simpson say?" Milo asked.  
"One week detention," Miles grumbled.  
"That's not so bad," Milo said.  
"Maybe for you," Miles groaned.  
"Miles, we need to talk about this," Milo stated.  
"No, we don't," Miles insisted.  
"Miles, you decked Bentley in the hallway and you're being all secretive," Milo pointed out. "You're my boyfriend, that means we talk to each other."  
"I don't need to talk to you about anything," Miles snapped. He turns to Milo to see sadness on his face.  
"You're not yourself," Milo said softly. "I'm worried about you."  
"It's nothing, Milo, why don't you believe me?" Miles asked.  
"Because you're acting weird and reckless," Milo explained. There's an awkward pause. "Did you cheat on me, Miles?" Miles shakes his head and sighs. Milo looks down solemnly.  
"Yes," Miles replied quietly. Milo sighs and starts to walk away. He turns back to Miles.  
"I thought you said we were going to get this right this year," Milo said softly. Miles stares at him. Milo walks away. Miles pulls out his phone and texts Esme "Let's ditch class."

SCENE 3

Zoe is sitting on a bench in the hallway. Zig walks up to her and sits down next to her. There is an awkward silence. Zig sighs.

"I think we should break up," Zig said. "We don't see each other, we're not how we used to be. This just isn't working."  
"I agree," Zoe replied softly. Zig turns to her.  
"I'm really sorry," Zig apologized. "I hope you understand."  
"I do," Zoe smiled genuinely. "You're a great friend, Zig, but I just don't think we have that romantic spark for each other like we used to. I hope you're not upset."  
"Nah, it's cool," Zig sighed.  
"We can stay friends," Zoe smiled. "And not the clichè "let's be friends because I have hope that one day you'll return" let's be friends. I mean, let's just stay friends. We work better that way."  
"I agree," Zig smiled weakly. Zoe smiles and grabs her bag.  
"I better get to class," Zoe said getting up. "I'll see you in class." Zig nods and Zoe walks away. Zig leans back against the wall and sighs in disappointment.

SCENE 4

Miles and Esme are hanging out behind Degrassi, talking and laughing. Miles becomes serious for a minute.

"Something else you should know about your psychology partner," Miles sighed. "He is now single." Esme smiles becoming intrigued.  
"Oh is he now?" Esme asked flirtatiously. "May I ask why?"  
"Things are really crazy in my life right now," Miles explained. "And Milo just doesn't understand me when I get like this."  
"Like what?" Esme asked.  
"Anxious, wound up," Miles replied. "I feel like I have to be perfect for him. I can't let loose. Everything has to be stable. He doesn't just go with the flow." Esme smiles caressing Miles' face.  
"He doesn't know how to live in the moment," Esme said.  
"Exactly," Miles said swallowing hard. "He doesn't understand that I'm not perfect. That I'm really messed up. I feel like he's trying to change me."  
"Don't change," Esme smiled. "You're perfect just the way you are. I like that." Miles smiles at her. They lean in and kiss each other passionately.

SCENE 5

Milo is sitting at the lunch table. Grace walks over swiftly and sits down next to him.

"I got your text message," Grace said. "What's wrong?"  
"Miles cheated on me," Milo replied softly.  
"Again?" Grace asked angrily. "Please tell me you dumped his sorry ass."  
"I'm not sure where we stand," Milo admitted. "But he's not himself, so I don't know what I'm going to do."  
"You're going to break up with him," Grace commanded. "You're too good to be treated like that, Milo, and you don't deserve to settle for someone who treats you like that."  
"I know he's going through a lot with his parents getting back together after having a rocky relationship with his dad, and Bentley, his long time rival, going to Degrassi now," Milo said. "I think he's slipping back into his old habits. I don't know what to do."  
"So let him," Grace said. "If he really cares about you, walking out of his life for a while will help him see what an idiot he's being right now. And if he does see that, he'll come back and appreciate you better than he does right now. But for now, Milo, walk away. Let him get straight before you try to further this relationship. You're only going to get hurt until he gets his act together. If you love something, set it free."  
"You're right," Milo agreed. Grace smiles and starts to leave but he stops her. "One more thing." Grace sits back down curiously. "You know everything that goes on in this school, right?"  
"Pretty much," Grace replied. "It's a hobby of mine."  
"You know about this rumor that Miles was kissing another girl Friday night," Milo started.  
"I have details," Grace sighed.  
"May I have them?" Milo asked anxiously. Grace hesitates.  
"Her name is Esme Song," Grace started. "Grade eleven. Prim and proper but is known to have a wild streak. She's also psychotic. If she doesn't have the attention on her or things don't go her way, she manipulates people for her own selfish gain. Like she threatens to hurt herself if things don't go her way." Milo grows concerned. "Miles is definitely playing with fire with this one. If he's having a break down now, she's just going to make it worse." Grace walks away, leaving Milo to his thoughts.

SCENE 6

Danielle enters the gym enthusiastically. She's ready to begin her conditioning. Rose is sitting at the bottom of the bleachers.

"Okay, so I've been working really hard at eating right and exercising," Danielle boasted setting down her gym bag. "I think I'm starting to see some improvements." Rose sighs and gets up from the bleachers. She walks over to Danielle.  
"Why do you want to be a part of power cheer?" Rose asked inquisitively. Danielle is caught off guard.  
"What do you mean?" Danielle replied. "Because I'm passionate about cheering. This is what I want to do."  
"Are you sure you're not trying to just fit in?" Rose asked. Danielle becomes offended.  
"Oh my God, you're just like them," Danielle grumbled. "You think I'm just the dumb, ugly, fat girl who wants to cheer to feel pretty." Danielle grabs her bag and tries to walk away but Rose stops her.  
"That's not what I meant," Rose said. Danielle turns back to her. "I just want to make sure that I understand completely why you're doing this."  
"Why does it matter?" Danielle asked.  
"Because if I'm right, and I think that you're just doing this to be liked, then I think you're doing this for the wrong reason," Rose explained. "I don't cheer to feel pretty. I cheer because it's my passion. Whether I'm a size zero or bigger." Danielle looks down solemnly at her feet.  
"The truth," Danielle said softly. "You're right. I want to do this to be pretty, to be liked." Rose looks at her sympathetically. "I just want to be popular. I want to be pretty. I thought that maybe if I was a cheer leader, people would like me, and they would stop making fun of me." There's a pause. "Do you know what it's like? To have people make jokes about your weight? To think that you're ugly because you're not skinny? It hurts." Danielle starts to cry. "I don't want to be the fat girl. I just want the jokes to stop. You have all of this confidence, and that's why I idolize you, Rose, and I thought maybe you could help gain that confidence in myself. I look at myself everyday in the mirror and just think about how I'll ever be is the big girl that everyone makes jokes about, and it hurts, and I just want it to stop." Danielle breaks down and starts crying hysterically. Rose walks over to her and puts her arms around her and consoles her.  
"No matter what people say about you, you are beautiful," Rose said softly. "And I'm going to help you see that."

SCENE 7

Miles walks through the front door of the Hollingsworth mansion. His mother meets him at the door.  
"I'm glad that you're here," she smiled. "We need to talk."  
"About you and Dad getting back together?" Miles asked.  
"How did you know?" his mother asked.  
"Bentley tipped me off," Miles grumbled.  
"That's another thing that we need to talk about," his mother said. "But yes, your father and I are getting back together." She smiles at him. Miles sighs and rolls his eyes.  
"Can this wait?" Miles asked. "I've kind of got other things on my mind and I just want to be left alone right now."  
"Is everything okay?" she asked concerned.  
"Yeah, everything's fine," Miles lied. "I'll be in my room." Miles walks upstairs, his mother watching him with concern. Miles closes the door to his room and sets his bag down on the ground. He sits on the little couch in his room and leans back, sighing. He begins to think about everything that has happened; his rivalry with Bentley, punching Bentley, his parents getting back together, flashbacks of fights with his father, Milo, Esme. Miles becomes restless and slowly overwhelmed. He gets up and starts pacing back and forth, trying to get his thoughts to quiet down, but it doesn't work. He starts to lose his breath, and takes deeper ones. He feels light headed and starts gasping for air. He looks across the room at the phone. He walks over to the phone and dials 911. He suddenly falls as the dispatcher answers the call.  
"911, what's your emergency?" the dispatcher asked.  
"I can't breathe," Miles replied through breaths. Miles lays on the floor, praying this will all end soon.

SCENE 8

Zoe is sitting at the Dot with Garrett. She feels great to be with Garrett and that she's free of Zig.

"So, you and Zig ended pretty quick," Garrett stated. "What happened?"  
Zig and I just agreed that it would be better if we just stayed friends," Zoe explained. "And like actual friends. Zig's a nice guy, but he's not really boyfriend material for me. We're just too platonic."  
"Well, I'm glad you're okay with this," Garrett smiled. He puts his hand on top of hers as their hands rest on the table.  
"Me too," Zoe blushed. "Now we can focus on us." They smile to each other.

SCENE 9

Miles is laying in his hospital bed. He's staring out the window when Milo shows up in the doorway. Milo knocks and Miles turns to the doorway. Milo walks in.

"You're mom called me and said that you were rushed to the hospital," Milo explained. "She said you had a panic attack."  
"Yeah," Miles nodded.  
"I'd ask if you were okay, but you'd just yell at me," Milo said.  
"I'm fine," Miles smiled weakly. Milo hesitates. "I'm glad you're here, but you shouldn't be."  
"Why not?" Milo asked.  
"Because I'm a bad guy, Milo," Miles explained. "Every time things don't go well, I destroy the thing that's going the best in my life, and I can't be perfect for you."  
"Who said you had to be perfect?" Milo asked. Miles doesn't respond. Milo sighs. "Esme?" Miles nods. Milo shakes his head.  
"You're too good for me, Milo," Miles confessed tearing up. "You deserve someone who can be perfect for you, and treat you the way that you deserve to be treated. I don't think I can ever treat you like that, and I love you too much to continue to hurt you." Milo nods tearing up. Milo starts to walk out the door, but turns back to Miles. "Surrender" by Natalie Taylor begins to play.  
"I know you're falling for Esme," Milo confessed. "A girl you just met, not to mention, but if she is really what you want, just be careful. I've heard things about her, she's bad news, and I'm not saying that out of spite. You didn't like it when your dad manipulated you, I can't imagine why you would want someone else to do that to you. When you pull your head out of your ass, you know where to find me. I never asked you to be perfect, Miles, and I never expected you to be, and that's why I was able to love you unconditionally. I just wanted you to better yourself. I hope she's everything that you want, because I swear up and down that I was." Milo nods and walks out of the room. Miles lays in his bed contemplating the conversation.

END EPISODE


	5. With Ears to See, and Eyes to Hear

Degrassi Season 16

"With Ears to See, and Eyes to Hear" Episode 5

Maya is at her desk, waiting for class to start. She's smiling and working on lyrics. Milo waltzes in, carrying flyers for band auditions in his hand. He stands in front of Maya's desk and lays a flyer on her desk.

"The Metal Mouths would be honored to have you grace their presence with your amazing vocal abilities and musical talent," Milo joked. Maya looks at the flyer and smiles.  
"Milo, these are awesome!" Maya exclaimed. "We'll be sure to get people to come in and audition."  
"I just have to run them by Simpson, but I don't see how that will be a problem," Milo stated taking back the flyer. "I stayed up all night working on them, so I'm glad you like them."  
"Why were you up all night?" Maya asked. "You're always in bed by ten."  
"I just wanted to make sure that these got done so we could find band members faster," Milo smiled. "Besides, I couldn't sleep."  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with your break up with Miles, would it?" Maya hesitated. Milo glares at her.  
"Really, Maya?" Milo replied. "Are we really going to turn this into a discussion about my relationship?"  
"It's just, people are talking about it," Maya said softly. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm sorry if caring about my friend makes me a bad person."  
"It doesn't," Milo said shaking his head. "It's just, I don't really want to talk about it right now."  
"What did he say?" Maya asked inquisitively.  
"He said that he wasn't good enough for me and that he felt pressured to be perfect," Milo explained.  
"But you don't pressure him to be perfect," Maya pointed out.  
"I didn't think I did, but apparently, Esme told him otherwise," Milo sneered.  
"Esme Song?" Maya asked.  
"Yup," Milo sighed. "According to Grace, she's a real nut."  
"Um, try psychopath," Maya said. "The girl is like a leech. Once she has a boy, she manipulates them into doing whatever she wants, batts her eyes, black mail, crocodile tears. And she makes suicide threats when they try to leave her." Milo shakes his head. "I'm sorry, I'm not really helping, am I?"  
"He had a panic attack, Maya," Milo admitted. "I don't know if this girl is good for him considering everything that he's going through right now. I'm afraid he's slipping back into his old ways."  
"So what are you going to do?" Maya asked.  
"What Grace suggested," Milo replied. "Let him go. Let him get himself straight. If he comes back, he comes back. If he doesn't, there are other fish in the sea." Maya nods. "Now, let's talk about band stuff." Milo smiles at the theme song begins to play.

*Enter Theme Song*

SCENE 1

Kitty is in the library, working on an assignment on the computer. Scotty walks in and sits down next to her.

"How do you feel about student council?" Scotty asked her.  
"It's a wonderful service that you can do for your school," Kitty smiled. "However, I'm not very political, so I probably wouldn't try to run."  
"Well, what if I were to run?" Scotty asked.  
"I'd say go for it," Kitty smiled enthusiastically.  
"Really?" Scotty gushed. "Would you be my campaign manager?"  
"Like I said, I'm not really good at politics," Kitty reiterated. "But I'll do my best." Scotty squeals and hugs Kitty.  
"Oh my god, you're the best!" Scotty exclaimed.  
"So what are you running for?" Kitty asked.  
"Vice president," Scotty replied. "It's for next year."  
"You're grade ten?" Kitty asked. "I thought you were my age."  
"I am, but constantly transferring schools caused me to fall behind," Scotty explained. "But I'm trying to start new and do good for my new school. I want to stay here at Degrassi."  
"So, what about you being trans?" Kitty asked. "I mean, I know how your mum feels about you, but are you going to run as 'Lindsay' or 'Scotty?'"  
"I haven't really thought about it?" Scotty confessed.  
"Well, think about it," Kitty smiled. "I think it would be really cool to run as 'Lindsay' but you have to think about how your mum is going to react. But for the record, I'm all for you being who you really are." Scotty smiles and thinks about what Kitty has said.

SCENE 2

Olivia is at her locker, getting her books for her next class. She sees Rose strutting by in the hallway, and Olivia smiles. She closes her locker and rushes to catch up to Rose.

"Rose!" Olivia called smiling. Rose sighs and rolls her eyes.  
"What?" Rose asked annoyed.  
"I heard you had a couple spots opened on the power cheer squad," Olivia started. "And I was wondering when you were holding try outs?"  
"I'm not," Rose replied. "I may have a couple of spots open but I still have enough girls to compete."  
"But, aren't you worried that you might be over working them by trying to compensate for the missing girls?" Olivia asked.  
"My girls can handle it," Rose said.  
"But, it's been my dream to be on a high school cheer team," Olivia confessed. Rose stops and rolls her eyes turning to her.  
"Not another one," Rose mumbled to herself. "Fine, I'll give you one chance to try out today after school. In the gym, three o'clock, be on time or you're wasting my time, and I don't like having my time wasted."  
"I'll be there," Olivia smiled.  
"Good," Rose said. She walks away, leaving Olivia in the middle of the hallway, smiling.

SCENE 3

Miles has just gotten home from the hospital. He's unpacking his bag in his bedroom when his dad walks in after knocking.

"Miles," his dad greeted anxiously.  
"Dad," Miles greeted back not giving him eye contact.  
"I just want you to know that if you need anything, please, let me know," Mr. Hollingsworth said. "I want to help you in any way that I can. I know I haven't been the best father, but I want to change. I want to fix things. I want to do things right."  
"Don't you think it's a little too late for that?" Miles asked taking clothes out of his bag.  
"I hoping that it's not," Mr. Hollingsworth admitted. "I know that I have messed up, big time, but I love my family, and I want to put this family back together, so we can all be happy again." Miles looks at his dad. "Please, just give me a chance to prove to you that I can change. I hate seeing you in pain."  
"Then you should've just stayed away from us," Miles growled.  
"Please, Miles, I know you don't mean that," Mr. Hollingsworth said. "You're just upset."  
"Oh, so now you're going to tell me what I'm feeling?" Miles asked. Mr. Hollingsworth is speechless. Miles turns back to his bag. "I'll think about it, but right now, I really need to get to school." Miles grabs his back pack and walks out of his room, leaving Mr. Hollingsworth feeling defeated.

SCENE 4

Maya and Milo are in the music room, having just seen another person audition for the band. They're starting to feel as though there is no one good enough to join their band. Milo slams his clipboard on the desk. Maya sighs heavily, running her fingers through her hair.

"Another dud," Milo huffed.  
"This is starting to looking hopeless," Maya sighed.  
"Maybe we should just quit and recruit," Milo suggested.  
"We can't quit," Maya insisted. "This band needs to happen!"  
"Maya, we've auditioned ten people already of them and none of them are good," Milo explained.  
"We have to keep trying," Maya said. "There has to be someone." Milo shakes his head. Suddenly, there's a knock and Nikki stands in the doorway.  
"Am I too late?" Nikki asked calmly. "I heard you guys needed a drummer." Maya and Milo look at each other.  
"No, you're not too late," Milo said. "Show us what you got." Nikki walks over to the drum set and looks at Milo and Maya.  
"May I?" Nikki asked. Milo motions for her to play the drums. Nikki pulls out her sticks and sits down at the drums.  
"One, two, three, four!" Nikki exclaimed slapping her sticks together. She starts playing the drums and Maya and Milo are instantly impressed. Nikki finishes up her piece. Milo and Maya are blown away.  
"Wow, that was awesome!" Maya exclaimed.  
"I think we found our new drummer," Milo smiled. Nikki grins.  
"When are you available for practice?" Maya asked.  
"Any time," Nikki replied. She hands Milo her number.  
"Perfect, we'll hit you up when we figure out a time to practice," Maya smiled.  
"Sounds great," Nikki said getting up from the drums. She starts to walk out and turns back to Milo and Maya. "By the way, the name's Nikki." All three smile to each other and Nikki walks out. Maya smiles to Milo.  
"See?" she asked. "I told you we would find someone."  
"Well, we found a really good drummer," Milo stated. "But what about a bassist. I mean, I can't play both guitar and bass."  
"Maybe we could ask Grace to stand in until we find a permanent bassist," Maya suggested.  
"It's worth a shot," Milo agreed. Maya smiles.

SCENE 5

Olivia is sitting on the bleachers in her workout clothes, waiting for Rose to arrive. Rose walks in and sets her bag down at the foot of the bleachers. Olivia gets up and excitement. Rose looks up to see she has already arrived.

"Oh, you're here already," Rose said surprised.  
"You said not to be late," Olivia smiled.  
"That I did," Rose nodded. "Okay, let's see what you got." Rose pulls out the portable stereo as Olivia gets into position. Rose nods for Olivia to start and she presses play. The music begins to play and Olivia goes into her routine. Rose stands and watches. Olivia's routine is really basic and more dance like than cheer. Olivia is smiling and having a good time, but Rose is not impressed. The music stops and Olivia freezes and smiles, panting. Rose shakes her head.  
"What did you think?" Olivia asked.  
"This isn't power dance, it's power cheer," Rose replied as Olivia smile fades into a frown. "I'm sorry, but your routine was too basic. I need a more advanced girl." Rose grabs her bag and the stereo. "But you've definitely got the smile down." Rose walks out of the gym, leaving Olivia alone, almost in tears.

SCENE 6

Miles is sitting in psychology class. The conversation he had earlier with his father is still playing over in his head. Esme walks in and over to her desk in front of Miles. She notices he's looking pretty down.

"Someone doesn't seem to be to happy to be out of the hospital," Esme joked smiling. She sits down in her seat and turns to Miles.  
"It's not that, my dad is just getting to me," Miles explained. "He's trying to convince me that he's changing and that he wants to makes us a family again."  
"He sounds like a total jerk," Esme smiled.  
"You don't know the half of it," Miles shrugged. "I just don't believe him." Esme half smiles as Mr. Kratz walks into class.  
"Okay, class," he began as Esme turns around in her seat. "Today, we're going to be talking about communication, and why sometimes it's hard for us to say what we're really feeling. Does anybody have any input?" He looks around the class. Nobody raises their hand. "Miles, what do you think?" Miles hesitates.  
"I don't know," Miles admitted. "Maybe because we're afraid of what people will think if we tell them how we're really feeling."  
"So do you think that we're afraid to tell people how we feel because believe they might not care?" Mr. Kratz clarified.  
"They don't want to know how we feel," Miles explained. "They want you smile and say, 'Yeah, I'm fine. Everything's great.' Nobody really cares how you feel, because no one wants to hear it. You bring people down when you complain about your problems."  
"So it's best to keep quiet and hope that it doesn't all build up?" Mr. Kratz asked. Miles doesn't reply. "Because when you keep quiet about how you feel, everything boils over." Mr. Kratz turns back to the class and converses with other students. Miles leans forward and whispers to Esme.  
"I heard my dad was having lunch with a 'colleague' today," Miles whispered. "We should ditch class and see what that is all about."  
"Sounds adventurous," Esme smirked.  
"I just want to catch my dad in the act," Miles stated. Esme grins in agreement to go with him.

SCENE 7

Grace is in the cafeteria, working on her laptop. Milo and Maya see her from a distance and become hesitant to ask her to fill in for the band. Milo sighs after they nudge each other back and forth, and they walk over to Grace. Milo taps on her laptop and she looks up, taking off her headphones.

"Hey, guys," Grace greeted in confusion. "What's up?"  
"Maya and I were wondering if you like to fill in as our bassist for our band," Milo stated. "We just barely found a drummer and we want start up this band as soon as possible. We'll find a permanent bassist, we just a need a stand in until we find one. So what do you say? We're desperate." Grace looks at him and then at Maya. She sighs.  
"Since you guys are desperate, I think I can squeeze you guys in," Grace agreed. "Just don't take forever to find a new bassist because I already have a band and they come first."  
"We're still holding auditions," Maya explained. "We're hoping it won't take too long."  
"When is your first practice?" Grace asked.  
"We were thinking tomorrow night at Maya's house," Milo replied.  
"Perfect, I'll be there at seven," Grace said putting her headphones back on. Milo turns to Maya.  
"That was easy," Milo sighed in relief.  
"Now all we have to do is tell Nikki that band practice is tomorrow night, and the Metal Mouths will be in full gear," Maya smiled in excitement.

SCENE 8

Miles and Esme arrive at the outdoor cafe where his dad is meeting his "colleague." They stand in the bushes as Miles looks around for his father.

"Are you sure he's here?" Esme asked helping him look.  
"The phone tracker on my phone said he was here," Miles explained. Miles spots his father from across the patio. He nudges Esme and she looks in his direction. "There he is." They watch Mr. Hollingsworth approach a table with a lady already sitting. She stands up and embraces Mr. Hollingsworth and they peck on the lips. Miles heart drops to his stomach and he becomes upset. "I knew it. He's not trying to change. Just cover up another affair."  
"Are you going to confront him?" Esme asked.  
"I feel like I should, but I don't know," Miles replied.  
"Do it now," Esme commanded. "If you wait until later, he can talk his way back out of it. Confront him now while he's still in the act!" He looks at Esme and then charges over to his dad.  
"So this is your idea of changing?" Miles yelled at his father. Mr. Hollingsworth and his colleague stand up, Mr. Hollingsworth in shock.  
"What are you talking about?" Mr. Hollingsworth asked confused.  
"You said you and mum were working things out and that you were changing," Miles explained angrily. "Kissing another woman is not changing!"  
"You're right, it's a common greeting," Mr. Hollingsworth said calmly. "Um, Lydia, I'd like you to meet my oldest son, Miles. Miles, this is Lydia Surrells, her husband and I were business partners a few years back and we're meeting today to plan a surprise fiftieth birthday party for him. And if you had waited about two seconds before you started accusing me of having an affair, you would've realized that your mother would be joining us." Mr. Hollingsworth points to Mrs. Hollingsworth who is walking over to the table. Miles and Esme turn to see his mother.  
"Mum?" Miles asked confused.  
"Miles, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Hollingsworth asked sternly. "You're suppose to be in school."  
"I'm sorry, it's just, I thought..." Miles trails off looking at his dad. Miles fumbles for words and then storms off. Esme smiles at his parents and then chases after Miles. The three adults are left looking at each other baffled.

SCENE 9

Miles is heading back into school, Esme chasing after him.

"Miles!" she called. "Miles, stop!" Miles stops at the steps and turns to Esme. "I've been chasing after you for blocks."  
"And you couldn't get the hint that I wanted to be alone?" Miles snapped.  
"Look, I understand you're upset," Esme cried. "But let me help you."  
"I don't need help!" Miles barked. "I need to be left alone! Why don't you get that?" Esme looks at him with tears in her eyes. Miles sighs apologetically. "I'm sorry, Esme. This is just a lot for me to handle."  
"You don't have to handle it alone," Esme smiled. "I'm here for you. We can handle this together." Miles smiles at her.  
"I'm glad I actually have someone who wants to help me," Miles said.  
"Milo would never do that," Esme said. He hugs her, and looks over his shoulder and sees Milo and Kitty laughing and talking with each other in the distance. Miles becomes upset but masks it from Esme.  
"Yeah," he sighed. "Something like that." Miles continues to watch Kitty and Milo. Miles' heart becomes heavy.

SCENE 10

Rose walks into Simpson's office, having been given word that he wants to see her. She walks into the office to see Simpson standing with Olivia and Mr. Spicewood. Rose is confused and looks at Simpson.

"What's going on?" Rose asked Simpson.  
"Don't worry, you're not in trouble," Simpson smiled. "Actually, this is good news. Mr. Spicewood here has generously donated at large amount of money to the power cheer squad." Rose looks at Mr. Spicewood and then back at Simpson.  
"Why?" Rose asked. "Olivia isn't on power cheer."  
"Yeah, that's why you're here," Simpson said softly. "You see, Mr. Spicewood is only giving the squad the money in exchange for his daughter joining the team."  
"He's bribing me?" Rose asked offended. "Forget it. He can keep his money. We'll fundraise the money that we need."  
"Rose..." Simpson started.  
"No, Mr. Simpson," Rose interrupted. "She tried out, like every other girl, and she wasn't good enough to be on the team. I'm sorry, but she's not going to be bought on to my power cheer squad." She turns to Mr. Spicewood. "Thank you for the generous offer, but I happily declined. I'm sorry you wasted your time coming here." Mr. Spicewood looks at Simpson.  
"You said she would be cooperative," Mr. Spicewood grumbled. Simpson hesitates.  
"I really think you need to consider this offer, Rose," Simpson advised.  
"I have and I said 'no,'" Rose stated. Simpson bites his lip. Rose catches on and sighs in frustration. "You're making accept the offer, aren't you?"  
"I'm afraid so," Simpson admitted. Rose shakes her head and looks at Olivia.  
"Fine, practice is ten o'clock tomorrow morning, sharp," Rose grumbled. Olivia smiles widely. Rose shakes her head in anger.

END EPISODE


	6. Degrassi Season 17 Promo Video

Degrassi Season 17 Promotion Music Video

New Romantics - Taylor Swift

The video starts with the students entering the Casual School Dance as "New Romantics" by Taylor Swift begins to the play, the camera moving out from the sign for the dance. It's dark, only lit by a few lights positioned to resemble stars. Student council volunteers are taking tickets as excitement floods across the faces of a group of students. They enter as the camera rushes to the first scene.

(Verse)  
Miles enters standing in the door way looking for Milo. He sees Milo standing across the room by himself. Miles smiles and walks over to him. Just as he reaches Milo, a girl, appearing to be a friend, steals him away, Milo not even noticing Miles. Miles purses his lips and shakes his head in frustration.

The camera moves to Kitty on the dance floor, dancing her heart out, smiling with her eyes closed. Esme walks up to her grinning. She tugs on her arm and pulls her in, Esme puts her hand to Kitty's ear, telling her a secret as Esme side stares Miles. Kitty giggles.

The camera quickly shifts to Henri and Hunter slow dancing to the right of Sophie and Zig. Sophie and Zig are smiling at each other as the camera turns to Henri and Hunter. Hunter is smiling, Henri looks as if she is uncertain about something.

Winston is fixing his jacket as if he's trying to impress someone with his looks. Lindsay backs up as Winston does the same. They bump into each other and turn to apologize and then look at each other, they slowly start to smile to each other and move closer.

(Chorus)  
The camera closes up on Bentley putting an ecstasy tablet onto his tongue then zooms out to Bentley and Rose standing opposite each other. Rose is glaring and shaking her head at him, her arms folded. She pushes his shoulders aggressively as he smiles and puts his up at 90 degrees, turning his head away, mouthing "whoa." Rose rolls her eyes and storms off.

The camera passes Frankie and Nilo dancing, turning to Goldi, shaking her head. She looks out of the corner of her eye to see a shadow and she grows fearful.

Miles approaches Milo again, but just as he's about to get his attention, Kitty pulls Milo back onto the dance floor. Miles glares in disbelief.

(Verse)  
The camera turns to the edge of the dance floor where Danielle is watching Olivia fixing Hannah's hair. Eloise and her posey pass the pair. Hannah smiles wide and ditches Olivia, who isn't finished fixing her hair. Olivia looks upset as Danielle rests her hand on Olivia's shoulder.

Grace runs up to Nikki excited. They grab each other's hands and smile. Grace leans in to kiss her on the lips, but Nikki turns away, Grace kissing her cheek. Grace pulls away, looking confused. Nikki smiles playfully, shrugging her shoulders.

The camera pans to Garrett and Zoe in a corner, holding hands and smiling at each other. Zoe turns away, looking at her hand, which is full of condoms. She grins at them, and then tosses them into trash can. She turns back to Garrett, who turns back to her, and smile at each other as they walk to the dance floor. Ricky and Lola runs passed them, laughing as the camera pans to the next scene.

(Chorus)  
Tristan is dancing with Chess. They're looking at each other, smiling. Chess takes Tristan's hand and writes a plus sign on his hand and then closes it. Tristan opens his hand and looks at the sign. He looks up at Chess in confusion as Chess grins, disappearing into the crowded dance floor. Tristan stares in confusion.

Miles once again sees Milo across the dance floor. He marches over, determined to get his attention. He reaches for Milo's arm, but, once again, Milo walks away. Miles sighs in frustration, running his fingers through his hair. Esme watches from behind, looking as if she's about to burst into tears.

Tori and Maya are standing at the punch table, looking for Angus. Angus approaches them, trying to fake a smile. Maya mouths "what's wrong," but Angus shakes his head, kisses her forehead, and walks away. Maya tries to run after him, but Tori grabs her arm, pulling her away. Maya looks melancholy as she watches Angus walk away.

(Bridge)  
The camera pans to the dance floor, where Miles sees Milo for the last time, dancing alone. Miles marches over and takes Milo's hand. Milo turns and smiles at Miles worried stricken face. Miles sighs heavily. Milo smiles at him, and caresses his face. Miles smiles at him, touching his hand. Milo leans in and kisses Miles on the lips.

(Chorus)  
The camera focuses on Violet's face, she's unenthused on being at the dance. The camera quickly zooms out to reveal everyone dancing on the dance floor, scattered. The camera focuses on each character and situation, some smiling and kissing each other, some dancing and having a good time, others with looks of confusion, hurt, and disappointment on their faces. The camera pans above the crowd.

DEGRASSI: THE SEASON OF HEARTBREAK!  
LET THE HEARTBREAK BEGIN THIS SUMMER!

End Video


	7. Drive

Degrassi Season 16

"Drive" Episode 6

Miles is pacing back and forth in the Hollingsworth living room. Frankie walks in and looks at Miles confused.

"Are you okay?" Frankie asked. Miles turns to her and stops pacing. He becomes fidgety.  
"I'm fine," Miles lied.  
"You seem restless," Frankie pointed out. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Just as Miles begins to explain to her what happened earlier in the day, Mr. and Mrs. Hollingsworth walk into the room.  
"What was that all about?" Mr. Hollingsworth asked slightly frustrated.  
"What happened?" Frankie asked her father.  
"Your brother, here, barged in on a lunch date that your mother and I had with a friend and accused me of infidelity," Mr. Hollingsworth explained. Frankie looks at Miles.  
"It was a mistake," Miles said. "It looked suspicious."  
"Well, maybe if you had just asked, you wouldn't have embarrassed your mother and I," Mr. Hollingsworth suggested.  
"And besides, you shouldn't have been skipping school to begin with," Mrs. Hollingsworth added. "I thought we over this phase."  
"I'm sorry," Miles apologized. "I just wanted to see if you were telling the truth about you and mum."  
"That's not an excuse, Miles," Mrs. Hollingsworth said sternly. Mr. Hollingsworth sighs.  
"Diana," Mr. Hollingsworth said. She looks at him confused. "I can't exactly blame Miles for being suspicious. My track record hasn't been a very pleasant one, so we can't blame Miles for the way he's acting." He looks at Miles. "You have every right to be suspicious, but I'm still going to prove to you and your siblings that I am changing." Frankie looks at her feet. Miles stares his father down. "If you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." Mr. Hollingsworth leaves the living room. Mrs. Hollingsworth rubs her forehead in stress.  
"Do you trust him?" Miles asked his mother. Mrs. Hollingsworth looks at Miles.  
"Just like your father is proving to you kids that he's changing, he's proving himself to me as well," Mrs. Hollingsworth replied. "And so far he's been doing very well. I trust your father, and so should you." Mrs. Hollingsworth storms out of the room. Miles shakes his head and falls onto the sofa. Frankie walks over and sits down next to him.  
"Do you think she's right?" Frankie asked.  
"I don't know," Miles confessed shaking his head. "I don't know what to think anymore." Frankie looks at her feet and then back at Miles.  
"I think if Mum is willing to give him a chance then so should we," Frankie said. Miles glares at her. She gets up and leaves the living room. Miles sighs heavily shaking his head as the theme music begins to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

Rose is in the fashion club room with Sophie, who is working on a design at the mannequin. Rose is venting to Sophie about how Rose was forced to allow Olivia on to the power cheer team.

"So Simpson pretty much undermined my authority and let her on to the squad," Rose finish explaining.  
"All because her father donated a large amount of money?" Sophie asked pinning fabric to her mannequin.  
"She bought her way on to the team, and I'm forced to accept her," Rose said angrily. "It goes against everything I stand for." Rose sighs. "There goes our chances of winning provincials." Sophie looks at her mannequin curiously, an idea forming in her head, and then then turns to Rose and grins. "When are provincials?"  
"Less than two months," Rose replied. Sophie gives a curious look.  
"What if you forced her to quit?" Sophie suggested. Rose looks at her with curious mischievousness.  
"How?" Rose asked inquisitively.  
"Push her to her limit and then some," Sophie grinned.  
"Like intensify the workouts and the routines so that she gets fed up and quits on her own," Rose said putting the pieces together.  
"Exactly," Sophie smiled. "You push her to quit, but you make it seem like it's all part of being on the squad."  
"Sophia, I'm rubbing off on you," Rose chuckled. Sophie shrugs, giggling.

SCENE 2

Grade ten is in their biology class. Class has just started and the teacher is about to pair up the students for the term after finishing her introduction to the class.

"And that is what we will be covering in biology class this term," the teacher smiled. "Now, pair up. Choose wisely because this will your partner for the rest of term." Nilo turns and smiles at Frankie.  
"Partner?" Nilo asked.  
"Sure," Frankie nodded. Lola becomes upset.  
"Wait a minute," Lola said fearfully. "Frankie has always been my partner. Who's going to be my partner now?"  
"I'm sure there are plenty of other people you could pair up with," Frankie replied trying to be sympathetic. Lola looks anxiously around the room and sees that everyone has already been paired. She looks at the teacher and raises her hand. The teacher nods to her.  
"I don't have a partner," Lola stated. The teacher looks around the room for a partner for Lola as Ricky rushes into the classroom.  
"I'm so sorry I'm late," Ricky panted.  
"Ah, Mr. Hernandez, so kind of you to join us," the teacher smiled. "You and Lola can be lab partners." Lola puts her hand on her head in disappointment. Ricky looks at her.  
"Sweet," Ricky grinned swaggering over to Lola. He sits down next to her and holds out his hand. "The name's Ricky."  
"Lola," Lola smiles annoyed.  
"Try not to get drool on my notes," Ricky smiled. "I know I'm a dream boat, but I don't plan on sailing today." Lola looks at Frankie for help. Frankie mouths "sorry." Lola cringes in frustration.

SCENE 3

Milo is at his locker in between classes, getting his things for his next class. Miles sees him from across the hallway and hesitates. He wants to talk to Milo but he isn't sure if he should. Miles sighs and walks over to Milo.

"Hey," Miles greeted as he reached Milo's locker. Milo looks at him and then back at his locker.  
"Are you lost?" Milo asked snidely.  
"Look, I just wanted to apologize for what happened at the hospital," Miles apologized. "I know I hurt you a lot, but I was hoping we could be friends."  
"First off, I'm not hurt, Miles," Milo replied not making eye contact with him. "And second, what makes you think we could be friends again?"  
"I don't know," Miles confessed. "I just know that I don't want you out of my life." Milo glares at him.  
"You're hilarious," Milo grumbled shaking his head. He turns back to his locker. "You chose a girl you barely know over a guy you were in a relationship who claimed to be in love with. You think we could be friends after that."  
"I know, I messed up," Miles said. "But that doesn't mean that I want you out of my life." Milo turns to him sharply.  
"What if I don't want you in mine?" Milo barked. Miles is stricken with fear. "You're not exactly a good boyfriend, what makes you think you can be a good friend? I need good friends, loyal friends. I don't think you know how to be loyal, Miles."  
"Milo, please," Miles begged. "I know that I've treated you badly. But you're my best friend. I need you in my life. Please, give me another chance, to be a good friend." Milo thinks for a second and looks at Miles who's looking hopeful at him. "I miss you." Milo sighs and looks at him smiling.  
"I miss you, too," Milo confessed. "I really do."  
"Then what's with this hard ass act?" Miles asked.  
"I don't know," Milo admitted. "I just thought it might help protect myself." Milo looks anxiously at Miles. "It's not working, is it?" Miles chuckles.  
"Well, the act isn't, but the honesty is," Miles smiled.  
"I'm worried about you, Miles," Milo admitted. Esme rounds the corner in the distance and sees Miles talking to Milo. She ducks back behind the corner and watches them. "You're not acting like yourself. I keep thinking that maybe we broke up because you're trying to figure things out, but I don't know anymore."  
"I honestly don't know what's going on," Miles said. "I just know that right now, Esme is the relief that I need with everything going on." Milo nods disappointed.  
"You really like her," Milo forced a smile.  
"Right now, yes," Miles admitted. "But I don't know, I still have feelings for you. I'm trying to figure everything out, that's all."  
"Well, then I guess we just have to let things play out," Milo said.  
"I guess so," Miles said. "I'm just happy that we're at least friends."  
"Me too," Milo smiled. Esme watches them hug from a distance and she grows extremely angry and storms off in the opposite direction.

SCENE 4

Lola is sitting at her table in biology with Frankie and Nilo. She's writing in her notebook as Ricky comes into the classroom smiling. He slams his bag down on the table in excitement.

"Hey, bio buddy," Ricky greeted to Lola. "You ready do get our dissection on?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Lola replied nervously.  
"Cool, yo!" Ricky smiled. "I'll go get our tools." Lola smiles at him anxiously. She turns back to her friends and huffs as Ricky goes to get their tools. She puts her head down on the table.  
"You know that's really unsanitary, right?" Frankie asked.  
"I can't do it, you guys," Lola whined. "I can't be his lab partner. Someone please switch with me."  
"Why?" Nilo asked. "Sure, he's a little awkward, but he seems really nice."  
"So you'll switch with me?" Lola asked hopeful.  
"I don't think so," Nilo replied softly. Lola leans back in her seat and pouts.  
"This is totally unfair," Lola pouted. "Why am I being punished? I'm like the good kid."  
"Look at it this way," Frankie began. "It's a chance to make a new friend. Who knows, he could be your next boyfriend."  
"He's a niner!" Lola exclaimed. "That would be social suicide."  
"And that's exactly the attitude that's forcing you to be partners with him," Nilo pointed out. "It's karma getting even with you." Lola pouts and turns to Ricky and watches him fumbling with the tools. Lola groans and puts her head back down on the desk.

SCENE 5

It's the end of power cheer practice. The girls are finishing up their routine and Rose is pleased with their progress. She smiles to the squad as she rounds them up.

"Okay, girls," Rose called. "Everyone is making great progress! I will see everyone at practice tomorrow, where we will be working out the minor flaws. We actually have a chance at winning provincials! See you all tomorrow!" Everyone goes to gather their things. Rose walks over to Olivia and stops her. "I need to talk to you."  
"What's up?" Olivia smiled picking up her bag.  
"Well, I know I said everyone is making progress, but you're not making progress fast enough," Rose explained. Olivia's smile disappears.  
"What do you mean?" Olivia asked worried.  
"I mean, I think it would be better if you stayed a little longer after practice tomorrow so we can do some more conditioning," Rose replied.  
"I'm there," Olivia responded enthused. "I will do whatever it takes." Olivia smiles and runs out of the gym excited. Rose watches her exit.  
"We'll see about that," Rose said to herself, grinning.

SCENE 6

Miles is sitting outside of the school at a picnic table, working on his biology homework. Esme comes up from behind him and sits down next to him, setting her bag down on the ground.

"Hey, cutie," she greeted, smiling. "Whatcha working on?"  
"Just some biology homework," Miles replied. "We're covering the plant kingdom and I totally suck at it."  
"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out," Esme smiled, caressing the back of his neck.  
"I doubt it," Miles chuckled. "Not without help anyways."  
"I could help you," Esme smiled.  
"Thanks, but I was thinking of asking Milo to help me," Miles smiled, looking at his book. Esme pulls away, angered. "I mean, who knows about plants better than Milo, right?" Miles looks up at Esme and notices that she's not smiling. "What's wrong?" Esme sighs.  
"I just don't think it's a good idea to be talking to your ex-boyfriend when you and I are trying to start a relationship," Esme confessed.  
"But he's like one of my best friends," Miles rebutted. "I'm not just going to drop you."  
"But you could catch feelings for him again," Esme argued. Miles looks at her in confusion. Esme pauses, looking at the ground. "I would just feel better about our relationship if I knew that you two weren't talking." Esme grabs her bag, preparing to get up. "I'll talk to you later." She gets up and walks away, leaving Miles at the table, deep in thought.

SCENE 7

The next day in class, Lola and Ricky are working on their dissection of their frog. Ricky is letting Lola do some of the cutting. Lola is apprehensive and is hesitant to cut into the frog. Ricky grows playfully impatient.

"Cut it already," Ricky chuckled. "It's already dead. You're not going to kill it."  
"I know, but what if I cut it wrong and we fail the whole assignment?" Lola asked.  
"It's just a straight cut from the middle of the breast to the stomach," Ricky smiled. "You can do it." Lola hesitates and turns back to the frog. She takes a deep breath and cuts down the frog as Ricky instructed. Lola gets excited. "I did it!"  
"Good job," Ricky said. "You're a natural." Ricky begins to pin down the skin.  
"You know, you're really good at this," Lola smiled.  
"Well, there's a reason a niner like me is in biology," Ricky chuckled. "It's a gift."  
"You know, I have to be honest," Lola started. "I didn't think I would like being partnered with you, but you're actually not that bad." Ricky laughs.  
"What, did you think I still had the cooties or something?" Ricky asked joking.  
"Something like that," Lola smiled.  
"Well, I appreciate the honesty," Ricky smiled, looking at her after pinning the last pin down. "Now, let's get down to the dissection." They smile at each other as Lola gets ready for the next cut. Frankie and Nilo look from a far and smile.

SCENE 8

It's after power cheer practice. Rose is watching Olivia finish her twentieth lap. Olivia returns to Rose, exhausted and out of breath. Rose unfolds her arms and purses her lips.

"Fifty push ups in a minute, let's go," Rose demanded. Olivia looks up at her like she's crazy, panting.  
"What?" Olivia asked.  
"You have a minute to do fifty push ups," Rose repeated annoyed. "Let's go! Now!" Olivia rolls her eyes and gets down to do push ups. Rose glares at her as Olivia struggles to do her push ups. She falls on the floor.  
"I can't do it," Olivia panted. "I'm too tired."  
"You want to be on the team, right?" Rose asked. Olivia nods. "Then do fifty push ups."  
"I can't!" Olivia exclaimed. "You've worn me out!" Rose gets down to Olivia's level.  
"You bought your way on to this team," Rose snarled. "If you want to stay on this team, I'm going to make you work." They lock eyes and Rose gets up and leaves the gym. Olivia remains on the floor panting. She decides to continue doing her push ups, not letting Rose get to her.

SCENE 9

Milo is sitting in the lobby, doing homework on his laptop, listening to music. Esme rounds the corner and sees Milo sitting there. She takes a moment to gather herself and then walks over to him smiling. She sits down next to him and he looks at her confused. He takes out his headphones.

"What are you listening to?" Esme asked smiling.  
"Uh, Sleeping with Sirens," Milo replied.  
"Never heard of them," Esme smiled.  
"Yeah, well, they're not everyone's cup of tea," Milo chuckled.  
"So, I actually wanted to talk to you about something," Esme sighed.  
"What's up?" Milo asked.  
"Well, Miles and I are trying to get our new relationship," Esme began. Milo listens intently. "It becomes harder when one of us are still having contact with our ex."  
"So what are you saying?" Milo asked.  
"What I'm telling you is, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Miles," Esme replied.  
"But Miles and I are best friends," Milo explained. "We can't just stop talking to each other."  
"Well, if you don't want any trouble, you'll stop talking to him," Esme warned. They lock eyes, and Esme gets up and walks away. Milo sits there, thinking over the conversation he just had. He looks up, as if he's searching for an answer on what to do.

END EPISODE


	8. Sweet Misery

Degrassi Season 16

"Sweet Misery" Episode 7

Danielle is rushing to get to her first class. She's dodging bodies in the hallway, trying really hard not to hit anyone. She rounds a corner and runs into an attractive guy. All of their books and papers scatter all over the hallway floor. Danielle blushes in embarrassment as they bend down to pick up their belongings.

"I'm so sorry!" Danielle apologizes to the guy. "I was running late for school and I was trying to get to class on time, and it's just not working this morning."  
"It's okay," the guys says, both still having yet to make eye contact with each other. "I'm in the same boat as you this morning." There hands touch and they look up at each other. They smile at each other. They finish picking up their belongings and stand to face each other.  
"Thanks for helping me pick up my stuff," Danielle blushed. "I'll try not to be such a klutz next time." The guy laughs.  
"You can be a klutz, just a more careful one," the guy joked. "I'll see you around." The guys walks away. Danielle turns to watch him walk away, swooning over him. Rose walks up to her, curious about what Danielle is looking at.  
"What are you looking at?" Rose asked. Danielle turns to Rose in excitement.  
"I just ran into this really cute guy," Danielle replied as they start walking to class. "I was rushing to get to class and I bumped into him. It was magical! He was so nice!"  
"Oh yeah, did you get his name?" Rose asked smiling.  
"Oh no!" Danielle exclaimed. "I didn't! Should I have?"  
"You should have, but now you'll have something to say the next time you run into him besides 'thank god I didn't hit your crotch,'" Rose joked.  
"Ugh, I'm so bad at this," Danielle whined. "But he was so cute, my brain got all flustered."  
"I'm sure you'll have another chance to talk to him," Rose said. "Or you can always find a reason to talk to him."  
"What would I say?" Danielle asked.  
"Maybe start with 'hey, what was your name?'" Rose suggested, smiling as they parted ways. Danielle stands in the middle of the hallway smiling as the theme music begins to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

Milo is at his locker getting ready for class. Miles walks up to him, confronting Milo about why he skipped out on helping him with his biology homework. Miles stops next to Milo's locker.

"What happened to you last night?" Miles asked calmly. "You said you would help me with my biology homework. Did something come up? Did you have to water your zinnias or something at the last minute?"  
"You shouldn't be talking to me," Milo said, not making eye contact with Miles. "Big Sister is watching."  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Miles asked confused. Milo slams his locker shut and turns to Miles.  
"Your girlfriend doesn't think that you and I need to be talking to each other," Milo replied. Miles looks at him confused. "Esme doesn't think that you and I shouldn't be friends because you guys are in a new relationship."  
"That's not her decision to make," Miles said angrily.  
"I don't want to come between you and Esme," Milo said. "You deserve to be happy. I don't want to ruin whatever you and Esme have."  
"But we're friends," Miles pointed out. "How is that hurting anything?"  
"You also said that you still have feelings for me," Milo said. "I'm sorry, Miles, but I just think it's better that we don't talk." Milo walks away, leaving Miles and angry and confused.

SCENE 3

Rose is in history class. Mr. Perino is lecturing the class on World War II.

"And so, with the invasion of Poland, the world officially plunged into World War II," Mr. Perino lectured, making his way back to the front of the class. He turns to the class. "For this project, you all will be paired up and present a presentation on one aspect of World War II. I'll let you choose your own partners but choose wisely because if you choose an irresponsible partner, both of your grades will suffer." Rose turns to Sophie.  
"Partners?" Rose asked smiling. Sophie hesitates.  
"Sorry, Rose," Sophie apologized. "I'm with Winston on this one."  
"Of course, we're always open to a third," Winston grinned putting his arm around Sophie.  
"Ew, no thanks," Rose replied in disgust. Rose raises her hand to get Perino's attention. "Mr. Perino, I don't have a partner."  
"Look no further," Bentley said from behind Rose. Rose turns around and glares at him.  
"Perfect," Perino called. "Ms. Wilson, you and Mr. Spicewood can team up on this presentation." Rose turns back around and rolls her eyes.  
"I'd rather drive knives into my eyes," Rose huffed. Bentley leans forward.  
"If you're good, there might be a free date with me in it for you," Bentley grinned.  
"Gargle cyanide, creep," Rose groaned.  
"Ironically, that's how Hitler killed himself," Bentley joked.  
"Of all the dogs to adopt, I got stuck with the mutt that has fleas," Rose grumbled to herself. She shakes her head.

SCENE 4

Danielle is walking in the cafeteria, having just gotten her lunch. She looks up and notices the guy that she ran into is sitting at a table by himself. She smiles and musters up the courage to walk over to him. She stands in front of him without sitting down.

"Hey!" Danielle greeted smiling. The guy looks up smiling at her.  
"Hey!" The guy greeted back.  
"We never got to formally introduce ourselves," Danielle blushed. "I'm Danielle."  
"Kyle," he smiled back.  
"It's nice to meet you," Danielle blushed smiling.  
"Same here," Kyle smiled.  
"Would it be too much to ask to sit with you?" Danielle asked. Kyle looks around nervously.  
"Kind of," Kyle replied. "I'm just waiting on my friends to get here, but maybe we could grab coffee after school. I know this hole in the wall cafe that makes killer lattes."  
"Sure!" Danielle exclaimed smiling. "How does three o'clock sound?"  
"Perfect," Kyle smiled. Danielle smiles and walks over to a table where Scotty is sitting. She sets her tray on the table and sits down, swooning. Scotty grins with interest.  
"What's got you so lovey dovey?" Scotty asked smiling. Danielle looks over at Kyle who's friends are finally joining him.  
"I have a coffee date with a really cute guy," Danielle swooned. Danielle turns to Scotty. "His name is Kyle, and he's so nice. We ran into each other in the hallway this morning. It's fate, I'm telling you."  
"Well, I want all of the juicy deets when you get home," Scotty smiled.  
"Oh, believe me," Danielle smiled looking back at Kyle. "You're going to be hearing all about it."

SCENE 5

Miles walks into his psychology class. Esme sees him and smiles at him. Miles glares at her as he walks over and sits down at his desk behind her. She turns around and smiles playfully at him.

"What, no hello?" Esme asked playfully.  
"Why the hell did you tell Milo to stay away from me?" Miles asked sternly. Esme's face becomes straight.  
"You don't need to be talking to him," Esme replied. "You and I are a new couple, and he has the potential to ruin our relationship."  
"Yeah, but there's one problem, I like you," Miles said. "Not him."  
"That's not what I heard," Esme said. Miles looks at her confused. Esme sighs. "I over heard you tell Milo that you still have feelings for him."  
"So, my feelings for you are stronger," Miles explained.  
"When you mix exes with a new romance, things don't end well," Esme explained. "Please, if you care about me and our relationship, stay away from Milo." Esme turns back around, leaving Miles to contemplate his thoughts

SCENE 6

Rose in the library, reading books on her topic for her history presentation. Bentley gallops in and sits down next to her, tossing his bag onto the table.

"Howdy, partner," Bentley greeted, smiling. Rose looks at him and rolls her eyes. "What are we working on?"  
"I'm thinking of having our presentation topic being on why Hungary was aligned with Nazi Germany yet refused to deport their Jewish citizens to the concentration camps," Rose replied, skimming her book.  
"Sounds kind of dark," Bentley grimaced.  
"What, you want to a topic on the sunshine and rainbows of World War II?" Rose snarled.  
"Well, there has to be something light about the war," Bentley said. "Maybe we could talk about Hitler's steamy relationship with Eva Braun." Bentley stared lustfully at Rose. Rose glares at him offense.  
"Six million people lost their lives and were torn from their families at the hands of a horrible tyrant and all you can think about is getting laid?" Rose snarled. Rose shakes her head and closes her book. She gets up from the table. "I'll do all the work. You can just put your name on it. I don't want to fail at the hands of a horndog." Rose storms out of the library as Bentley grins at her.

SCENE 7

Danielle is standing outside of the cafe, waiting for Kyle to show up. Ingrid Michaelson's "Girls Chase Boys" plays in the background. He's running late, so she frequently looks at her phone, and then up and down the street. She sighs heavily as she grows impatient.

SCENE 8

Miles' therapist opens the door to her office.

"Miles, it's so wonderful to see you," the middle aged, blonde woman smiled. "Please, come in." Miles smiles quickly and sits down on the sofa across from the therapist's chair. "So, tell me how this week has been for you."  
"It was going okay," Miles started.  
"Was?" his therapist asked. "Why was?"  
"Well, Esme apparently told Milo that she didn't want him talking to me, so he stopped," Miles explained.  
"And how does that make you feel?" she asked. Miles snickers.  
"What do you mean how does that make me feel?" Miles asked.  
"Well, last week, you told me that Milo didn't really mean anything to you," she reminded him.  
"He doesn't," Miles replied. "At least, he didn't." Miles pauses. The therapist smiles at him. Miles sighs. "He still does, but I'm just so messed up right now, I don't want to hurt him."  
"But you can't be alone," the therapist added.  
"I don't want to feel alone," Miles corrected.  
"So you've taken comfort in Esme while you're trying to get yourself together so that you won't hurt Milo," she continued.  
"Well, yeah, I guess," Miles agreed.  
"But what happens when you do get yourself together and you break it off with Esme?" the therapist asked. "Esme is going to get hurt." Miles looks down at his feet in shame. The therapist leans in closer. "You care for Milo, not Esme, so don't hurt someone even more."  
"What should I do?" Miles asked. "I do like Esme, but I like Milo, too."  
"My advice, don't let someone else choose who you can and can't be friends with," the therapist smiled. "Don't stop being friends with Milo. Ultimately someone is going to get hurt, but make absolutely sure you know who you want in the end and realize that the bridge with the other most likely will be burned." Miles contemplates his therapist's advice.

SCENE 9

Rose is sitting in her history class, waiting for class to start. She's reading a book she found in the library for her presentation. Bentley walks in carrying a folder and smiling. He slams down the folder on Rose's desk and sits down behind her. Rose, confused, looks at the folder and then turns around to face Bentley.

"What's this?" Rose asked. "A list of all the girl's you slept with? Cause I don't need that." Bentley snickers.  
"It's my half of the research," Bentley explained. "It's the reason why Hungary handed over their Jews in 1944." Rose glares at him. "I'm not that big of a horndog." Rose rolls her eyes and turns around back in her seat, looking through the folder.

SCENE 10

Danielle walks into the cafeteria, still feeling the sting of being stood up. She looks around for Kyle and finds him sitting with his friends. She takes a deep breath and walks over smiling. When she arrives at Kyle, the friends stop rough housing and stare at her.

"Hey," Danielle greeted nervously. Kyle looks at her and then turns back to his tray. "You never showed up for coffee yesterday. Did something come up?" One of the friends moos at Danielle. Danielle looks up embarrassed and then back at Kyle.  
"I thought not showing up would've given you the hint," Kyle grumbled,not looking at her. "You're not my type."  
"What?" Danielle asked trying to hold back tears. Kyle turns to her, glaring.  
"You're fat!" he exclaimed. Danielle starts to breathe heavily as the friends all roar with laughter. Danielle drops her tray and runs out of the cafeteria. "Breath Me" by Sia begins to play as Danielle runs into the girls washroom and locks herself in the stall. She backs away from the stall door. She falls on to the toilet seat and stares as tears well up on her eyes. She curls up and starts crying uncontrollably as the episode fades out.

END EPISODE


	9. Fight Like A Girl

Degrassi Season 16

"Fight Like A Girl" Episode 8

"Interested in running for class president?" Lacey's voice rang from the intercom. "Sign up sheets are in the front lobby. The deadline to sign up is three o'clock this afternoon. Come sign up!" Kitty runs through the lobby, smiling, and play tackling Scotty from behind. Scotty is caught off guard but laughs when he realizes it's Kitty.  
"What are you doing?" Scotty laughed.  
"You're signing up to run for class president, right?" Kitty smiled.  
"I don't know, Kitty," Scotty said. "It seems like a lot of work. Besides, I don't think I'd be a good face to represent the school."  
"You mean Scotty wouldn't, but Lindsay would," Kitty smiled impishly. Scotty stops in the hallway. Kitty turns to him.  
"I couldn't do that," Scotty said. "I'm already in deep crap with my mum. If she found out that I was running for class president as Lindsay, she would flip. She'd pull me out of Degrassi, and I would end up in another alternative school. Besides, no one wants a tranny running student council, especially the P.T.A."  
"Ugh, when are you going to stop living for other people?" Kitty groaned.  
"It's not that easy, Kitty," Scotty said.  
"Yes, it is," Kitty said. "Lindsay would make a great president. You could prove to everyone that Degrassi is about diversity and tolerance. And forget what your mum says. Are you happier as Scotty or Lindsay?" Scotty pauses and looks at the sign up sheet for the election. He looks back at Kitty.  
"I'm happier as Lindsay," Scotty smiled. "You're right. I'm gonna do it!" Kitty squeals in excitement as Scotty walks over to the sign up sheet. He smiles as he signs his name as Lindsay. Scotty smiles in confidence as the theme begins to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

Milo walks into the greenhouse to see Miles stacking bags of mulch. Milo looks at him confused as he approaches Miles.

"What are you doing?" Milo asked. Miles looks at him as he puts the last bag down on top of the pile.  
"I, uh, got you some more mulch," Miles panted. "I figured you could use it." Milo sets his bag down on his work bench and glares at Miles.  
"What are you doing?" Milo asked again. "Esme told you to stay away from me."  
"Yeah, well, Esme's not my boss," Miles sighed. "I'm my own person and I can be friends with whoever I want."  
"You do realize that she's going to be furious when she finds out you're talking to me," Milo pointed out.  
"Then maybe she isn't someone I should be in a relationship with," Miles argued. "Why can't we just be friends? Why is that so hard for you? It's like you're using Esme as an excuse to push me away."  
"Well, you pushed me away!" Milo yelled.  
"So, what, you're trying to get back at me?" Miles barked back.  
"I'm trying to protect myself!" Milo exclaimed. Miles stares at him, slightly panting. "I'm scared of getting close to you again, just to end up being hurt. You scare me, Miles. One minute we're fine, and the next, you're ditching me. Then the cycle repeats itself. You're so hot and cold, and I can't do it anymore." Miles shakes his head and gets closer to Milo.  
"I'm messed up right now, Milo," Miles started. "I don't want to get too serious until I know what I really want. I don't know if I want to be your boyfriend just yet, but I do know that I want to be your friend. Please, can we try to be friends?" Milo looks away.  
"I think you should go," he said. Miles looks at him in sadness. Milo says nothing. Miles sighs and leaves Milo alone in the greenhouse.

SCENE 2

Hannah is working on a mannequin in the fashion club room. She's smiling and humming happily to herself. Henri walks in, eying Hannah working on her design. Henri gives a confused smile.  
"What is that?" Henri chuckled. Hannah huffs and rolls her eyes.  
"It's couture, you wouldn't understand," Hannah replied, sticking her nose in the air.  
"Sewing gray fabric into a pilgrims outfit is couture?" Henri asked.  
"Like I said, you wouldn't understand," Hannah scoffed. Olivia walks into the room, and eyes Hannah's design up and down. She turns her head away and snickers. Hannah looks up at Olivia and glares at her. "What? Do you have something to say?"  
"Nope," Olivia grinned, setting her bag down on the desk. "It's just, I didn't think your design color would match your personality."  
"Oh, and what color would that be?" Hannah growled.  
"Dull," Olivia smirked as she strutted over to the fabric table.  
"Well, at least my design isn't green," Hannah snarled.  
"Oh, no, I'm not an envious person," Olivia boasted.  
"I was talking about the snot hanging from your attitude," Hannah rebutted.  
"Damn, burn!" Henri laughed in excitement. "You need some ice?" Hannah glares at her.  
"Don't help," Hannah commanded. Henri put her hands up and lowered her head. Olivia smiled and shook her head. She turned back to the fabric table.  
"Some times I wonder why you even try," Olivia said over her shoulder. "You really don't have an eye for fashion, and you certainly don't design high fashion."  
"Oh, and who do you model your designs after?" Hannah growled. "Dr. Seuss?" Olivia whirls around and glares at Hannah. Hannah grins back in accomplishment. Olivia gets up and walks over to Hannah. Olivia slams her hands down on Hannah's desk.  
"I have been to thirty two Fashion weeks, including New York, Paris, and Milan," Olivia snarled. "I personally know several of the world's greatest designers including Versace, and I have modeled for the world's top photographers. And what are your qualifications?" Hannah doesn't say anything. "I believe I have more of a grip on the fashion industry than some lower middle class thrifter, but nice try though." Olivia gives her a condescending smile and struts back to the fabric table. Hannah sits in silence for a moment. Henri slowly approaches her sister.  
"Hannah?" Henri called. Hannah gets up grabbing her bag and storms out of the room. Henri glares back at Olivia. "You're such a bitch." Olivia turns to Henri only to see her chase after Hannah.

SCENE 3

Scotty is looking at himself in the mirror in Kitty's bedroom, holding up different blouses. He smiles softly at himself holding up a light pink blouse as Kitty comes back into her bedroom. "I know we're suppose to be working on campaign stuff, which we'll get to," Kitty said, opening her bedroom with a box in her other hand. "But, I forgot I had all of this stuff stored away and I realized I never used it." Kitty looks at Scotty admiring himself. "Aw, Lindsay, that blouse makes you look beautiful."  
"You think so?" Scotty asked still admiring himself.  
"Of course," Kitty smiled.  
"Hey, wait, you called me Lindsay," Scotty said turning to Kitty.  
"Well, yeah, that's your name," Kitty said. "If you don't want me to, I won't call you that anymore."  
"No, no, it's not that," Scotty smiled. "It felt right. It felt good hearing you call me that. Like, that's how it's suppose to be." Scotty turns back to the mirror. "I feel like I'm free." Kitty stands behind Scotty in the mirror.  
"From this day forward, you will be known as Lindsay," Kitty smiled. "And you can keep the blouse and the box of clothes that I've never worn." Scotty turns to her.  
"I can't accept all of this," Scotty said.  
"It's no big deal," Kitty said. "It's just some clothes that I've received as gifts from relatives over the past couple of years, it's no biggie."  
"No, it's not that," Scotty said. "It's my mum. If she sees all of these clothes, she's going to get angry. My mum can't know, she can't find out. Not yet anyways."  
"What would happen if she found out?" Kitty asked.  
"She'd make me throw them all away, and then she would make me transfer to a different school," Scotty explained.  
"It'll be okay," Kitty said. "You can come here and change every morning. We'll keep your clothes here until we can figure out a way to get your mum to understand."  
"I can't let you do that," Scotty said. "It'll annoy your mum, and I'm sure you'll get tired of having to get up early every morning."  
"Nonsense," Kitty smiled. "Mum will understand, and if I have to get up a little earlier to help a friend, then it's worth it." Scotty blushes.  
"You'd do that for me?" he asked. Kitty puts her hand on his shoulder.  
"I'd do that for Lindsay," Kitty smiled. Lindsay smiled and blushed.  
"Okay, we better get started on these campaign posters," Lindsay smiled. "Lindsay is going to wipe the floor with these competing candidates."

SCENE 4

Miles is at his locker, getting his things ready for the day. He looks somber and depressed, yet focused. Esme comes up behind and playfully slides her hand across the back of his neck.  
"Hey, cutie, where were you yesterday?" Esme asked smiling. "I missed you."  
"Sorry, I just had a lot to do yesterday," Miles said somberly, not making eye contact.  
"Well, you weren't with Milo, were you?" Esme asked sternly.  
"That's actually something that I've been meaning to talk to you about," Miles sighed, closing his locker. "Look, I know that Milo is my ex-boyfriend, but he's still my friend, and he's a good guy. And it's my fault that we're in this mess to begin with."  
"Wait, did you just call our relationship a mistake?" Esme asked offended.  
"What?" Miles asked. "No. That's not what I meant."  
"So then what did you mean?" Esme snarled, folding her arms across her chest.  
"I meant, he's my friend, and if I want to talk to him, I'm going to talk to him, and you can't stop me," Miles demanded.  
"Okay," Esme said calmly.  
"What?" Miles asked confused. "You're okay with this? But you said you didn't want me talking to him because we're in a new relationship."  
"Yeah, well, that was then and this is now," Esme smiled. Miles looks at her still confused. Esme leans in and whispered softly in his ear. "Milo's got nothing that I can't give you." She kisses his cheeked and walks away. Miles watches her walk down the hallway, still confused.

SCENE 5

Sophie enters the Fashion Club room, and walks to the desk at the front of the room. She smiles looking over the room and clears her throat. The club members all turn to her and slowly begin to quiet down.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Now, as you know, I have been working with the student council to arrange for us to put on our very own fashion show and I am so excited to announce that student council and Principal Simpson have approved for us put on our very own show the week before prom." The whole room applauds. "So that means we all need to get busy and I'll be leaving a sign up sheet on the board for everyone to sign up. You can enter up to two designs." Olivia raises her hand. "Yes, Olivia."  
"Are we allowed to enter rags as a design?" Olivia asked grinning at Hannah. Hannah rolls her eyes.  
"Um, if it's necessary to your design, then sure," Sophie replied confused. Olivia turns to Hannah.  
"Good news, Hannah, you can feature your designs in the school fashion show after all," Olivia smiled vindictively. Hannah turns to Sophie.  
"But I'm sure trash and garbage bags are frowned upon the run way, right?" Hannah asked.  
"Generally," Sophie replied, still confused. Hannah smirks back at Olivia.  
"Too bad, Liv," Hannah chuckled. "Try again next year." Olivia rolls her eyes and scoffs.  
"Uh, ladies, let's keep this professional," Sophie suggested.  
"Please, you wouldn't know fashion if it bit you on the nose," Olivia fired back at Hannah, ignoring Sophie.  
"Girls," Sophie said.  
"Just because you can turn an accordion into a dress, doesn't make you a fashion expert," Hannah barked.  
"Girls," Sophie continued.  
"It's called pleaded," Olivia roared, still ignoring Sophie. Sophie slams a book down on the table.  
"Girls!" she exclaimed. Hannah and Olivia turn to her. "If you can't keep this civilized, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Hannah and Olivia glare at each other. Sophie starts to walk over to them. "Fashion club is about having fun, and expressing ourselves through our own creativity." Sophie puts her arms around both of them. "It's not a blood sport, okay?" Hannah and Olivia nod, rolling their eyes. Sophie smiles and walks back to the front of the class. Olivia and Hannah glare at each other.

The scene cuts to Henri and Hunter standing the hallway talking. Hannah storms up to them.

"I hate her!" Hannah yelled, pushing her way through Henri and Hunter. Henri and Hunter look at each other in confusion, and quickly follow behind Hannah.  
"What are you talking about?" Henri asked, finally catching up to her. Hannah stops and whirls around.  
"Olivia, I hate her!" Hannah exclaimed. "She thinks she knows everything about everything."  
"Olivia?" Hunter asked. "As in Olivia Spicewood?"  
"That's the crow," Hannah growled. Hunter snickers. Henri playfully nudges him.  
"It's not funny, Hunter," Henri whined.  
"Yeah, it is," Hunter smiled. "Well, at least to me. I've known the Spicewoods practically all of my life. Olivia does this all of the time. She's always got to be the center of attention and if she's not, she'll do whatever it takes to get there."  
"Like what?" Hannah asked.  
"Whenever she sees competition, she's always gotta tear that person down," Hunter explained.  
"That explains why she was ragging on your design," Henri concluded.  
"Yeah, but everyone shows a little jealousy now and then," Hannah stated.  
"Trust me, this is not a little jealousy," Hunter grinned. "One year, Frankie got this incredible dress up wardrobe as a birthday gift one year, and at her party, all of the other girls were gushing over the set and Frankie had all the attention and Olivia couldn't stand it, so she stuck her hands in finger paint and wiped her hands all over the dress up clothes. I'm telling you, Olivia has to be the best at everything. If she's not, she freaks out."  
"Great, so now I have to deal with someone who could potentially destroy my designs if she doesn't get her way," Hannah sighed.  
"But, look on the bright side, at least you know your designs are good," Henri smiled. "She wouldn't be dissing your designs if she didn't feel threatened by them." Hunter nodded in agreement.  
"I guess that's true," Hannah said. Henri put her arm around her sister.  
"If she messes with you again, I got your back," Henri smiled.

SCENE 6

Kitty and Lindsay are handing out campaign fliers in the front lobby. Lindsay is wearing a blouse and skinny jeans that were giving to her by Kitty. She had her face made up with the make that belonged to Kitty's mother, and her hair was given a touch of femininity by hair bow burette.

"Vote Lindsay for Class President," Kitty smiled as she passed out fliers. "Vote Lindsay for next year's Class President, you won't be sorry." Winston walks by and Kitty shoves a flier in his face. "Vote Lindsay for Class President." Winston rips Kitty's hand off of his face.  
"Who is Lindsay and why am I voting for her?" Winston asked looking at the flier. Lindsay walks over to introduce herself.  
"I'm Lindsay," she smiled to Winston. Winston looks at her confused.  
"You're Lindsay?" Winston asked in shock. "But you're a dude." Lindsay looks down and bites her lip in offense. Kitty nudges Winston aggressively, prompting him to turn and face her.  
"Ow, that hurt," Winston moaned.  
"She's trans you dumb nut," Kitty corrected.  
"Okay, sorry, I didn't know," Winston said.  
"Do your glasses need to be fixed?" Lindsay growled.  
"What?" Winston asked. "No, it was an honest mistake. And besides, you can't expect people to vote for you if you don't even have a platform."  
"Um, her platform is diversity and acceptance," Kitty corrected.  
"Oh yeah, because that's really on the top of the list for the student body," Winston said sarcastically. "They don't care about diversity and acceptance. They care about dances and sports funding. And honestly, they're not gonna vote for some guy in a dress." Tears started welling up in Lindsay's eyes. She threw her fliers on the ground and ran down the hallway. Kitty threw her stack of fliers into Winston's arms.  
"Pass these out," she commanded as she raced after Lindsay. Winston looked around the lobby awkwardly.

The scene cuts to Lindsay in the girl's washroom, leaning over the sink and crying. She looks at herself in the mirror and pulls the burette out of her hair and uses her sleeve to wipe off her make up. The make up smears across her face, leaving a wet display of colors. Kitty enters the washroom sheepishly. She slowly makes her way over to Lindsay who is still staring at herself in the mirror. Kitty stands behind her.  
"He's right," Lindsay said, not taking her eyes off her reflection. "I'm just some guy in a dress." She paused. "I'm so stupid." Kitty leaned over and grabbed some paper towels and wetted them in the sink.  
"You're not stupid," Kitty smiled as she started to clean up Lindsay's face. "You're just trying to find your way in a body you weren't meant to be in."  
"But no one is going to vote for me," Lindsay cried.  
"Maybe, and maybe not," Kitty smiled still cleaning off her face. "But you never know until you try. And even if you don't get to be class president, one, you can try again next year, and two, you made a big step in being your true self." Lindsay smiled weakly into the mirror. "Not everyone is going to get you, and not everyone is going to get me, or get each other, but that's okay. You don't owe anyone an explanation. You owe yourself a chance to feel free." Lindsay wipes her eyes and turns to face Kitty.  
"You really think I can do it?" Lindsay asked. Kitty smiled from ear to ear.  
"I know you can," Kitty said.  
"Thanks," Lindsay smiled. "But what am I gonna do about my face? It's a mess."  
"I know someone who could help," Kitty grinned.

SCENE 7

Milo is sitting outside of the school, at a picnic table across the street. Miles comes over, cheerfully, and sits down beside him.  
"Hey, how's it going?" Miles asked smiling. Milo gave an annoyed look from the corner of his eye.  
"It's not going to be going if Esme catches you talking to me," Milo grumbled turning to him. "I thought we went over this."  
"Yeah, well, I told Esme that you and I are friends, and if she didn't like that then she could leave and she was fine with that," Miles explained.  
"What even makes you think that I want to be your friend anyways?" Milo asked. Miles looks at him in confusion. "You dumped me out of nowhere for some girl you just met because you're mad that your parents are trying to get back together. You know, I don't even know why I'm still talking to you." Milo starts to get up but Miles stops him. "Let go of me, Miles!"  
"Not until we work this out," Miles begged. "Please, just listen to me." Milo stops struggling and glares at him. "You don't know the kind of pressure that I'm feeling. When my dad's around I can't breathe, and the only person who seems to believe that he's not a good guy other than me, is Esme."  
"Because he's not, Miles!" Milo exclaimed. "Yes, he's done things in the past that were horrible, but if he's trying to turn things around, give him a chance. If he ruins it, then you go back to hating him and I'll believe you."  
"You just don't get it," Miles said aggressively. "I can't do that! I feel like I can't breathe and Esme..." Miles trails off and pauses, leaving Milo in suspense. "She makes me feel good." Milo turns his head in disgust.  
"I'm not listening to this," Milo said starting to leave. Miles reached for him again as a bag of pills fell out of his pocket. Milo looked down at the bag and watched Miles frantically pick up the bag in confusion. "Miles, what is that?"  
"It's, uh, it's nothing," Miles said putting the bag back into his pocket.  
"Did your therapist put you on medication?" Milo continued to ask.  
"Um, yeah, something like that," Miles replied. Milo looked at Miles still confused. "So are we cool? Can we move past this and try to be friends?"  
"Yeah, sure," Milo replied still questioning silently what was in Miles' pocket.  
"Great," Miles smiled giving Milo a hug. Milo half hugged back. "I gotta go. I told Esme I would pick her up before the party tonight and I'm running late. I'll see you later." Miles rushes off. Milo watches Miles with a puzzled look on his face.

SCENE 8

Kitty is walking through the lobby at the end of the school day looking for Lindsay. She finds her sitting on the steps of the mini stage in the lobby. She smiles and sits down next to Lindsay.

"Hey, future student council president," Kitty smiled.  
"Hey, don't count on me being the next president," Lindsay glumly. "I didn't win."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie," Kitty pouted.  
"It's okay," Lindsay said. "Goldi will make a better president than me. She's actually committed to it. I'll just try again next year."  
"Well, we can start planning our next move," Kitty smiled. "How about starting with a movie night tonight with me and Milo?"  
"That sounds perfect," Lindsay smiled. She pulls out the burette from her hair.  
"Oh, don't tell me you're gonna go back to being Scotty," Kitty pouted. "You worked so hard to be yourself. Don't let this campaign ruin that." Lindsay reaches into her bag and pulls out a blonde wig. She puts on the wig and then the burette. She smiles at Kitty.  
"Fat chance at the country buffet," Lindsay giggled. "I worked so hard to get here, I'm not turning back now." Kitty smiles as she starts to tear up. "I'm embracing 'Lindsay.' She's who I am." Kitty giggles and hugs Lindsay.  
"I'm so proud of you," Kitty boasted.  
"Well, I couldn't have done it without you," Lindsay giggled. "Thank you." They smile at each other.

SCENE 9

Hannah and Henri are walking in the hallway after school. They're passing by the fashion club room.

"Hold on, I gotta grab my fabric from the fashion club room," Hannah called to her sister as they passed the classroom.  
"Hurry, Mum is waiting for us," Henri called as she waits outside of the classroom. Henri looks around fidgeting as she hears Hannah scream from inside the classroom. Henri turns to the classroom panicked and rushes inside. She enters to find Hannah standing over her trashed mannequin. Her design is ripped to shreds. "What happened?"  
"That bitch ruined my project!" Hannah exclaimed, shocked and starting to become enraged. She stares at her design. Henri rushes to her sister's side. "Hunter was right." Henri looks over to see a pair of scissors sitting on the table. She grabs the scissors and rushes over to Olivia's design. She starts frantically cutting up the project. "What are you doing?"  
"Giving that bitch a taste of her own medicine," Henri growled. Hannah grabs a pair of scissors from Sophie's desk and rushes over to help her sister cut up the design as "Problem" by Natalia Kills starts playing in the background. They cut up the design so that it's unrecognizable. They stand over their revenge. "Rule number one, don't leave your weapon of choice lying around for your enemy to use."  
"If she wants a war, she's got one," Hannah snarled.

"That girl is a problem, girl is a problem, girl problem, problem, goddamn problem."

END EPISODE

NEXT TIME ON DEGRASSI...

Milo to Miles: What the hell are you doing?  
Miles: I'm just trying to have fun.  
Milo: You're on drugs, what is she doing to you?  
Announcer: Milo confronts Miles about his reckless behavior, but will only bring Miles and Esme closer.  
Miles to Esme: (kissing passionately) You're the only one who makes me feel good.  
Rose to Danielle: You've been skipping your conditioning.  
Announcer: Rose helps Danielle get over her humiliation.  
Rose: We're not going to let some stupid boy stop you from achieving your dreams.  
Tristan to Kitty: He's perfect, nothing can go wrong.  
Announcer: (Tristan discovers drugs in Jasper's bag) And Trisper may not be all that it seems.  
Kitty: Even if it means you're in love with a drug dealer.  
Announcer: On the next Degrassi!


	10. By Now

Degrassi Season 16

"By Now" Episode 9

Kitty is dodging people in the hallway at Degrassi. She's trying to catch up to Milo who is several people in front of her.

"Milo!" she called from the sea of people. However, Milo didn't look back. "Milo!" Finally, she's able to reach, grabbing his shoulder and panting. He snaps out of his trance and turns to face her. "Didn't you hear me calling?"  
"Sorry, Kitty, I must have been spacing," Milo apologized.  
"I know, you've been spacing for a while now," Kitty pointed out. "You were even spacing all through movie night last night. I mean, I know you don't know Lindsay very well, but..."  
"Oh, no, it's not that," Milo interrupted. He pivots and continues his way down the hall, Kitty walking besides him. "It's just, I think Esme has Miles doing drugs."  
"What, like marijuana?" Kitty asked. "I thought Miles was already some what of a pot head."  
"Used to be," Milo corrected. "But I'm talking prescription drugs."  
"Whoa, like Xanax?" Kitty asked.  
"I don't know," Milo replied. "All I could see was a bag of pills falling out of Miles' pocket. He swept them up faster than I could make out what kind they were but I know they were some kind of medication."  
"Are you sure his therapist didn't prescribe them?" Kitty asked.  
"I'm sure because therapist don't prescribe medications, psychiatrists do," Milo explained. "Miles doesn't have a psychiatrist."  
"So then where do you think he got them from?" Kitty asked.  
"Who else?" Milo asked rhetorically. "Esme."  
"You really think so?" Kitty asked. "She doesn't seem like that kind of person to abuse drugs."  
"Well, she steals boyfriends," Milo grumbled. "Why not add pill popper to the list?" They stop in the middle of the hall. "I don't know why he's acting like this, Kitty. One minute, I'm boring and no fun, the next he's begging me to stay friends. Is he bipolar?"  
"Maybe he's just confused," Kitty suggested. "He was fine until his dad came back into the picture, right? Obviously, his dad is his trigger. Miles just doesn't know how to handle his trigger, so he becomes reckless, like taking pills and skipping class."  
"You think so?" Milo asked in reassurance.  
"Trust me, I know, my dad's my trigger, too," Kitty confessed. "But, Esme is his enabler. She's his escape because you refuse to entertain his addiction and his behavior when he gets like this, which is a good thing. Enablers are the one who encourage this bad behavior and make that person think they need their addiction when they really don't. He's only with Esme because he's craving that escape and she gives it to him." Milo thought about this for a moment. He pulled out his phone and called Miles. "What are you doing?"  
"Miles and I need to have a serious talk," Milo replied. "The phone continues to ring but no answer. "That's funny, he's not answering his phone. I hope he's okay."

The scene cuts to Miles phone buzzing on the night stand in his room. Miles wakes up, the sand still in his eyes. He squints at his phone and picks up, but has stopped ringing. He tosses it back on to the night stand and rolls over, where he comes face to face with Esme. They open their eyes, and gaze at each other, lovingly.  
"Why is your girlfriend calling you early in the morning?" Esme joked.  
"I don't know what you're talking about because she's laying right next to me," Miles blushed, leaning in to kiss Esme.  
"We're going to be late for school," Esme gushed in euphoria.  
"It feels more like a skip it kind of day," Miles smiled, leaning in to kiss her her again as the theme music begins to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

Danielle is sitting at a cafeteria table before her first class starts. She's reading a book that she has to do a report on for her English. Rose enters and storms over to her. She slams her hands down on the table, startling Danielle.  
"Where in the hell have you been?" Rose roared.  
"I, uh, uh," Danielle stuttered.  
"You haven't been to conditioning in three days," Rose pointed out. "Are you done trying to chase this so called dream? Because I'm done having my time wasted. I put off a lot of free time to help you because you seemed determined to make it happen, but I see I need wag a cheeseburger in your face for you to make any sort of movement."  
"Shut up!" Danielle shouted. "Why are you being so mean? You sound just like everyone else!"  
"I'm not being mean, I'm being strict," Rose corrected.  
"Really?" Danielle asked. "Because it sounds like you're making fat jokes."  
"I'm trying to motivate you," Rose explained.  
"Well, you're doing a great job coach," Danielle said sarcastically. "Just take my insecurities and just throw them back in my face, because that's really gonna motivate me." Danielle runs out of the cafeteria. Rose watches her runaway confused. The whole cafeteria watches and whispers.

SCENE 2

Kitty and Tristan are walking into their next class. Tristan is filling Kitty in on the details of his most recent date with his boyfriend, Jasper.

"And then, he pulled out a bouquet of roses from behind the tree, and it was just the cherry on top of a perfect late evening picnic date," Tristan said to Kitty as they made their way to their seats.  
"Aw, Jasper sounds so dreamy," Kitty swooned as they took their seats. "You are so lucky to have found someone like him."  
"Aw, Kitty, I'm sure you'll find your Prince Charming one day," Tristan reassured her.  
"Nah, I don't need a man," Kitty smiled. "I just like hearing about other people getting men. It's way more entertaining."  
"That's kind of sad," Tristan said in slight disgust.  
"Not really, I'm perfectly happy by myself," Kitty grinned.  
"You're definitely one of the strong ones," Tristan said.  
"Well, being strong has nothing to do with it," Kitty corrected. "I just choose to not put myself in those situations."  
"I guess you're right," Tristan agreed. "I don't know how Milo is doing it. He's definitely stronger than a lot of us."  
"I wouldn't say he's stronger than us," Kitty said. "More like he can just put up with more crap."  
"Wow, that's tre harsh and such an unlike you thing to say," Tristan said with a puzzling look.  
"I just mean that I don't think Milo should be worried about someone who clearly doesn't worry about him," Kitty explained. "I mean, Miles has been dragging Milo around back and forth all school year and Milo just takes it."  
"Maybe that's just how Milo is," Tristan suggested. "I mean, didn't his last boyfriend use to beat him? Maybe he just doesn't know how to bounce back from that."  
"Yeah, but you would think he would learn from that, right?" Kitty asked sheepishly. "Not all the time, I guess," Tristan shrugged. Kitty scooted down in her seat, a look of worry over her face.

SCENE 3

Milo walks out of school. He walks through the parking lot. He notices Miles is sitting in his car that's parked in the parking lot. He storms over to Miles.

"Where the hell have you been?" Milo asked sternly. "I've been trying to call you all day."  
"Well, hey, how are you doing?" Miles asked snickering.  
"I'm a little pissed if we're being honest," Milo confessed. Miles shakes his head laughing. Milo studies him closely. "Are you high?"  
"Like a freaking kite," Miles chuckled. Milo folds his arms across his chest.  
"I'm glad that you find this amusing," Milo said sarcastically.  
"This is hysterical," Miles laughed.  
"Why are you even here?" Milo asked.  
"Well, someone has to pick up Hunter and Frankie," Miles replied. Milo glares at him. Miles holds up the bag of pills. "Come on, Milo. Come chill out with me."  
"No thanks," Milo refused. "Unlike some people, I don't drugs to fix my problems."  
"Well, now, that's just rude," Miles smiled. Miles grip on the bag suddenly slips and the pills spill all over the asphalt. Miles rushes out of the car quickly pick them up. A pills rolls towards Milo and stops at his feet. Milo quickly picks it up and puts it in his pocket without Miles noticing. Miles finishes picking them up and puts them back in his pocket before anyone notices. He turns to Milo. "You sure you don't want any?" Milo huffs and walks past Miles, nudging him as he passes by. Miles watches him walk away laughing.  
SCENE 4

Rose is in the library with Bentley, working on their history assignment. Bentley is going through books while Rose is distracted, thinking about Danielle.

"So, Hitler rose to power in the thirties, because Germany was suffering from being stripped of virtually everything as a consequence of World War I," Bentley said as he's looking at the books. "He used propaganda techniques to convince the German people that the Jews were to blame for the misfortunes that were happening to Germany. That sounds about right, right?" Rose doesn't answer him. Bentley looks up from the books and looks at Rose, waiting for her to respond. "Hello? Rose?"  
"Do you think I'm a bitch?" she asked turning to him, completely ignoring what he had just said.  
"Um, I think right now you're out to lunch," Bentley replied.  
"I'm serious," Rose said firmly. Bentley sighed heavily.  
"Well, you can definitely be an ice queen," Bentley replied after a short pause.  
"I knew it," Rose sighed to herself. "I was totally insensitive."  
"Well, you do lack sympathy," Bentley pointed out. Rose glares at him suddenly. "Hey, you were the one who asked if she was a bitch." Rose rolls her eyes. "Why do you even care? It never bothered you before."  
"It's just, there's this girl that I'm conditioning and she's been skipping out on sessions, and I guess I was a little harsh with her today," Rose explained.  
"So apologize," Bentley suggested. "I know that's in your vocabulary, but people tend to be receptive to that."  
"I can't do that," Rose said.  
"Then you're always gonna be the bitch," Bentley concluded turning back to the books. Rose puckers her lips contemplating.

SCENE 5

Milo storms into the rubber room the next morning. Grace is sitting at a table working on her laptop. Milo slams the pill he stole from Miles down on the table next to Grace. Looks at him in confusion.

"What's this?" Milo asked sternly.  
"Um, good morning," Grace said with attitude. "And that's a pill."  
"I'm serious, Grace," Milo said. "What is this?" Grace looks at the pill and then across the room at Zig.  
"Yo, Novak, come here," Grace commanded. Zig hustles over. "This is you area of expertise. What kind of pill is this?" Grace hands him the pill. Zig takes it and looks it over carefully.  
"It looks like benzodiazepine," Zig concluded handing Grace the pill back.  
"In English," Grace commanded again.  
"It looks like lorazepam," Zig replied handing Milo back the pill.  
"What does that do?" Milo asked.  
"Well, generally, it's prescribed for anxiety and insomnia," Zig explained.  
"Can people get high on it?" Milo asked.  
"You can get high on any prescribed medication if you take more than the recommended dose," Zig replied.  
"That's why he was high," Milo said to himself. Grace looks at him in curiosity.  
"Who?" she asked.  
"Miles," Milo replied. "He was higher than a kite yesterday when I ran into him. I don't know where he's getting it from cause I know he's not being prescribed that."  
"You sure about that?" Grace asked.  
"Well, he's not getting it from me," Zig said stating his innocence. "But seriously, anyone who abuses prescription drugs is not someone you wanna be hanging out with."  
"Novak is right," Grace agreed. "He's probably getting it from one of his hook ups."  
"I bet you anything it's Esme," Milo stated. "Something's not right with that girl. Ever since he's been hanging out with her, he's been back to his old ways."  
"She's probably his enabler," Grace suggested. "But if you ask me, Money Bags was always bad news." Zig nodded in agreement.  
"So, what do I do?" Milo asked. Grace turned back to her laptop.  
"Not your circus, not your monkey," Grace said. "He's not your boyfriend anymore, why worry about it." Milo gripped the pill and held it to his chest, fighting back tears.

SCENE 6

Tristan is walking in the parking lot. He sees Jasper getting out of his car and he hurries over to him.

"Hey!" Tristan called as Jasper turns to him smiling. "You never called me last night."  
"Oh, sorry about that," Jasper apologized. "I had dinner with my parents last night and you know how Italian food puts me to sleep."  
"Right, it does," Tristan chuckled. "Well, at least now you can walk me to class." Jasper sighs and turns to Tristan.  
"Well, I think I can spare five minutes for my favorite guy," Jasper smiled. "But then I gotta hit the library. I forgot to print my essay last night."  
"Five minutes is still enough time to spend with you," Tristan blushed. Jasper smiles at him and puts his arm around Tristan as they walk off to school.

SCENE 7

Rose meets Danielle in the hallway. Danielle sees her coming her way and pivots in the opposite direction. Rose picks up her pace, trying to catch up to her.

"Danielle, wait!" Rose called. Danielle pauses and turns to face Rose as Rose catches up to her.  
"What?" Danielle grumbled.  
"I wanted to apologize about what I said yesterday," Rose started. "I was trying to motivate you and I was insensitive about it."  
"Oh, really?" Danielle said sarcastically. "You know I'm insecure about my weight."  
"I know, and I'm sorry," Rose apologized. "I just care about as a friend and I just really wanted to help you and it came out wrong."  
"It's okay," Danielle sighed. "I know you were trying to help. It just hurt."  
"I'm still willing to work with you as long as you're still willing to put in the work," Rose said. Danielle smiled.  
"Yeah, I would like that," Danielle said.  
"But no more self loathing," Rose insisted. "And if someone says anything to you about your weight, let me know and I'll take care of it. I can be very intimidating." Danielle giggles as they walk off to class together.

SCENE 8

Milo is sitting at a cafeteria table with Kitty, Tristan, and Maya. All three of them are having a conversation as Milo remains quiet, pushing his food around on his lunch tray. He's lost in his own thoughts. Suddenly, he hears his name being called, over and over. He snaps out of his trance.

"Milo!" Tristan exclaimed. Milo shook his head and turned in his direction.  
"Are you okay?" Maya asked chuckling.  
"You haven't said a thing all lunch," Tristan pointed out.  
"Or all day," Kitty added.  
"I'm fine," Milo reassured everyone, going back to pushing food. "I just have a lot on my mind."  
"Well, talk to us," Maya said. "You'll feel better."  
"I'd rather just keep it to myself for the moment," Milo insisted.  
"Are you sure?" Tristan asked. Milo looks up and sees Miles enters the cafeteria. He becomes enraged at the sight of Miles. Milo gets up from his seat and starts to walk over to him.  
"Milo?" Maya asked in confusion.  
"Milo?" Tristan and Kitty echoed. All three get up and follow Milo at a distance. Milo finally reaches Miles.  
"So, you decided to come to school today?" Milo asked enraged. "Or are you just stopping by to get another fix?"  
"What are you talking about?" Miles asked playing dumb.  
"Oh, don't give me that crap, Miles," Milo barked. "You know what I'm talking about."  
"Fine, both," Miles smirked. "Happy now?" Esme walks in, and observes the conversation from behind Miles.  
"What is wrong with you?" Milo asked in anger.  
"Nothing is wrong with me," Miles yelled back.  
"This isn't you!" Milo exclaimed. "I don't understand what it going on with you." Esme approaches the two.  
"It just goes to show how much you actually know me," Miles grumbled. "You should know by now, Milo. I'm a screw up."  
"You do it on purpose, Miles!" Milo argued. "You're mad that you're parents are getting back together, so you dump me to go get high with this whore." Milo motioned at Esme.  
"Excuse me?" Esme asked in offense.  
"Don't act innocent," Milo commanded. "You know that's what you are." Tristan, Maya, and Kitty's jaws all drop in disbelief. "You're nothing but a home wrecker."  
"Well, maybe, if you knew how to lighten up, you wouldn't have driven your boyfriend into the arms of another woman," Esme argued.  
"If you knew how to keep your slutty hands off other people's men and just keep your legs closed, we wouldn't be in this mess," Milo barked back. Miles steps in,  
"Stop it!" Miles demanded. "You can't talk like that to my girlfriend."  
"And who are you to stop me?" Milo asked tearing up. "You break promises and you can never keep your word!" Miles just looks at him. "You said we were going to get it right this year. What the hell does that mean, Miles? As long as your dad is out of the picture and you're free to get drunk and high whenever you want, then that means that everything is going right?" Miles looks down at his feet, biting his lips. "You are the biggest asshole that I ever met. You're dead to me." Milo pushes Miles and Esme out of the way. Miles starts to follow.  
"Don't!" Kitty shouted suddenly. Everyone turns to her in disbelief. Tears well up in her eyes.  
"Kitty?" Maya asked.  
"Don't bother chasing after him," Kitty said to Miles. Kitty gets in his face. "All Milo ever did was love you and be there for you and you just crap on him time and time again. You treat him like dirt and deserves so much more than that. He deserves way better than you will ever be. So go take your pills, go get drunk, go bang your girlfriend, and leave him alone. Don't talk to him, don't call him, don't text him, don't even think about him. You're dead to me, too." Kitty chases after Milo. Miles starts to hyperventilate. Esme reaches for Miles but he swats her away.  
"Don't touch me," Miles demanded. Miles runs out of the cafeteria. Everyone looks on, all in shock and disbelief.

SCENE 9

Jasper is sitting in his car in the parking lot at the end of the school day. Tristan walks over and gets in the passenger seat.

"Sorry, I'm late," Tristan apologized closing the door behind him. "I had to check on Milo."  
"Is everything okay?" Jasper asked.  
"Not really," Tristan replied. "Milo blew up at Miles in the cafeteria. Kitty when in on Miles, too. I've never seen Kitty so upset. It was kind of scary, to be honest." Tristan leans in and kisses Jasper passionately. "I'm just glad we're still going on strong."  
"Stronger than ever," Jasper swooned. Tristan buckles his seatbelt as Jasper starts the car.  
"So, where are we headed?" Tristan asked.  
"I thought we could grab some coffee at the Dot," Jasper replied.  
"That sounds perf," Tristan smiled. "I could use a double shot of espresso."  
"Sounds good to me," Jasper agreed. "I just need to make to quick stop first."  
"Where are we stopping?" Tristan asked.  
"Just sit back," Jasper grinned. "I just have to make a delivery." Tristan's foot brushes up against a plastic baggie peeking out from below the seat he looks down to see a bag of marijuana. He looks up at Jasper who is not paying attention. Tristan becomes concerned. "Sound good?"  
"Perfect," Tristan lied. Tristan sits back in his seat and looks out the window in worry.

END EPISODE

NEXT TIME ON DEGRASSI...

Bentley putting his hand Rose's hand: Maybe we should go on a date sometime.  
Rose laughing: I don't think so.  
Sophie to Rose: Don't tell me you're passing up a chance to go on a date with Degrassi's newest heartthrob.  
Tristan to Maya: I think Jasper is dealing drugs.  
Maya to Tristan: How positive are you?  
Tristan: Pretty positive.  
Miles yelling at Esme: This isn't working anymore! Everything bad that's happened to me this year has all been your fault.  
Miles on the phone with Esme: Where are you? Esme: Don't worry about. I'm getting out of your life by ending mine. *the phone clicks*  
Miles screaming into his phone: Esme? Esme!

DEGRASSI!


	11. When It All Falls Apart

Author's Note: Hey, if you all are liking what I'm writing, please give me a review. I would love everyone's feedback, likes, dislikes, and don't forget, you don't have to be a member to leave reviews. I appreciate everyone's feedback!

Degrassi Season 16

"When It All Falls Apart" Episode 10

Miles is walking down the hallway at school, having just left the cafeteria. Esme is rushing after him frantically.

"Miles!" she called. "Miles! Where are you going?"  
"Away from here!" Miles barked.  
"You can't just walk away from this," Esme said. Miles stops and turns to her.  
"Yes I can, and I'm going to," Miles said sternly. "I'm done playing these games with you."  
"What games are you talking about?" Esme asked in confusion.  
"Don't pretend like you don't know," Miles growled as he kept making his way through the hallway.  
"I really don't know, Miles," Esme insisted following Miles. "Please, just talk to me!"  
"I don't want to talk to you," Miles snarled.  
"Why not?" Esme asked. "You're my boyfriend. Why won't you just tell me whats wrong?"  
"Because this isn't working anymore!" Miles yelled suddenly turning to her. "Everything bad that's happened to me so far this year has been your fault." Esme steps back, as she starts to cry. Miles sighs. "I just need some time to figure this all out."  
"Seems like you have it pretty figured out to me," Esme sobs. She turns the other direction and walks away from Miles, as he stands and watches her leave. The theme music begins to play.

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

Rose is walking in the hallway. Bentley is coming toward her in the opposite direction. When they meet, he shoves a pile of papers into her chest, causing her latch on to them. She's taken by surprise and Bentley keeps walking.  
"What the..?" Rose asked to herself, turning back to Bentley. "What are these for?"  
"History project!" Bentley called from over his shoulder, still walking away.  
"What?" Rose asked looking at the papers. She shakes her head and walks up to her locker. Just as she opens it, Sophie walks up to her.  
"Whatcha got there?" Sophie asked smiling.  
"Papers for our history project that Bentley just gave me out of the blue just now," Rose replied, sifting through the papers.  
"So he's actually pulling his weight, huh?" Sophie smiled.  
"Shocking, I know," Rose grumbled. She comes across an envelope. "What's this? It can't be for the project." Sophie looks into her arms.  
"Open it up, see what it is," Sophie suggested. Rose puts the rest of the papers in her locker and opens up the envelope, pulling a piece of paper out and reading it to herself. She glares at Sophie and rolls her eyes. "What? What is it?"  
"It's a cheesy ass love poem," Rose sighed.  
"Aw, read it," Sophie gushed.  
"Roses are red, some what like you," Rose started. "But you're smoking' hot, and I like like that, too. Date?" Rose crumples the paper and throws it in her locker. "Pathetic."  
"That's actually really sweet," Sophie said. "I wish Winston was more romantic like that. You should go on a date with him. He's rich, so I bet he'll take you somewhere nice."  
"I don't think so," Rose said. "The last thing I need is a distraction and another Lance situation to happen."  
"Don't tell me you're passing up a chance to go on a date with Degrassi's newest heart throb," Sophie said.  
"That's exactly what I'm saying," Rose sneered.  
"Rose, he's nothing like Lance," Sophie reassured her. "You gotta put yourself back out there at some point."  
"Hmm, okay, you're right, how about after college?" Rose said closing her locker. "When I have a stable career with a steady income."  
"Fine," Sophie huffed. "But you know you can be a bore sometimes."  
"I'd rather be a bore and remain focused than become loose for some boy," Rose said.  
"You know you don't have to give it up until you're ready," Sophie pointed out.  
"You don't get it, Sophia," Rose said. "Guys are controlled by that thing between their legs. They will say and do whatever it takes to get a girl to give it up, and then when they're done they leave you, and then that girl is the only person she has to help her pick up those pieces and I just refuse to be that girl. All guys want is to get in a girl's pants. Bentley is no different, he just hypnotizes girls with his money."  
"It just sounds like you're asking to be lonely," Sophie said.  
"Except I'm not lonely," Rose said. "Dying to have a boyfriend because I don't know how to be alone, that makes me lonely." Rose walks off. Sophie sighs and rolls her eyes.

SCENE 2

Maya is sitting at her desk, waiting for her English class to begin. Tristan walks in frantically and sits down next to her. He leans in to make the conversation he's about to start more private.

"I have to talk to you," Tristan said quietly.  
"The latest episode of West Drive not end the way you wanted it to?" Maya chuckled.  
"I found weed," Tristan said seriously.  
"Where?" Maya asked confused.  
"Jasper's car," Tristan replied. "Under his passenger seat, and it wasn't a little. He had bags of it, all just shoved under the seat." Milo walks into the classroom and over to his desk.  
"What do you think he's doing with all of it?" Maya asked.  
"Who's doing what?" Milo asked sitting down at his desk. Tristan and Maya look at each other and hesitate. Tristan takes a deep breath.  
"Tristan found a bunch of weed in Jasper's car," Maya blurted out.  
"Weed?" Milo asked.  
"Bags of it," Tristan said softly.  
"Is he dealing?" Milo asked. "He can't be smoking it all. He's not that rich."  
"He's not a dealer," Tristan said defensively. "At least I don't think he is."  
"So then he's been smelling like a skunk the past few weeks," Milo pointed out.  
"I think I would know if my boyfriend was getting high on weed," Tristan growled. "After all, your ex was smoking up every day that we were together."  
"Okay, can we not bring up Miles?" Milo sassed, rolling his eyes.  
"You're still mad at him?" Maya asked.  
"He's been abusing drugs," Milo grumbled. "You don't just forget that in twenty four hours."  
"But it's typical Miles," Tristan said. "He's always on something to run from his problems. I can't believe you haven't figured this out yet."  
"I'm not talking about Miles," Milo sighed. "What are you going to do about Jasper?"  
"What do you mean?" Tristan asked.  
"Come on, you're not seriously going to pretend that your boyfriend isn't potentially selling illegal narcotics, are you?" Milo groaned.  
"It's not my place to pry," Tristan said.  
"Milo has a point," Maya said sheepishly. "I mean it's not like you found a bag. You found a lot."  
"Yeah, but if I ask and find out that he really is dealing, I become an accessory," Tristan explained.  
"You technically already are," Milo pointed out. "Whether or not you know he's dealing it doesn't matter, you know he has it regardless." Tristan paused.  
"What should I do?" Tristan asked.  
"Confront him," Maya said.  
"And then tell the cops," Milo added.  
"I can't tell the police," Tristan said.  
"Then you better act like nothing is wrong," Milo suggested. Tristan's eyes remained locked with Milo's until he turns away. Tristan looks down at his desk.

SCENE 3

Bentley is wadding up paper into balls and tossing them into the trash can as he waits for history class to start. Rose walks in and stands in the doorway looking at Bentley, hesitating. She walks over to the desk next to him and sits down. Bentley smiles at her as he wads another piece of paper into a ball.

"Did you get a chance to look over my half of the assignment?" Bentley smirked in excitement.  
"I did," Rose exhaled.  
"Did everything look presentable?" Bentley asked eagerly.  
"Um, yup, it all looks presentation worthy," Rose replied avoiding Bentley's underlying question.  
"So everything was to a T?" Bentley asked, taking aim at the trash can.  
"Uh, several Ts," Rose replied. Bentley threw the paper ball into the trash can.  
"Did you by any chance find an envelope in those papers I gave you?" Bentley asked slyly. "It accidentally fell in the stacks of papers." Rose turns to face him.  
"You mean the one that had a cheesily written love poem in it?" Rose grumbled.  
"Yeah, that one," Bentley smiled leaning back in his seat. "What do you say?"  
"I say 'go suck an egg,'" Rose snarled. "I'm not dating you Bentley. Not now, not ever, and as soon as this stupid project is over, our limited contact is over."  
"Ah, playing hard to get I see," Bentley grinned.  
"More like never in your dreams," Rose snotted back, turning away from him. Bentley leaned forward and rested his arms on his desk, grinning to himself.

SCENE 4

Miles is sitting on the couch in this therapist's office. He keeps looking around nervously as his right leg keeps bouncing up and down. His therapist grins at him in curiosity.

"Miles?" she asked inquisitively. "Is everything okay?"  
"Huh?" Miles asked turning his focus back to the therapist.  
"You seem quite fidgety today," the therapist pointed out. "Is there anything on your mind?"  
"No," Miles lied paused. "Well, yeah, maybe. I don't know."  
"You don't know if you have anything that you want to talk about?" she asked.  
"No, I do, I just don't know if I should talk about it," Miles confessed. The therapist gives him a look insisting that he continue. Miles sighs deeply. "Milo is done with me and I feel like it's Esme's fault."  
"Why would it be her fault?" she asked.  
"Because he doesn't like that I hang out with her," Miles explained. "He thinks she's bad news, and that I'm being reckless because of it."  
"And he believes this because...?" she continued inquisitively. Miles hesitates, fidgeting in his seat.  
"She just likes to have fun," Miles hinted.  
"As in sex?" the therapist asked.  
"We'll go with that," Miles replied. "I mean, I know she's not the best influence, but I feel free when I'm around her. I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not. I don't have to hide my hatred for my father and she agrees with me. She acknowledges that he's evil and she doesn't try to make me pretend like he's not."  
"And Milo does?" the therapist asked in clarification. Miles pauses for a second.  
"Well, not exactly," Miles said. "He makes me feel like I'm overreacting. Like I have to be perfect."  
"So, he's asked you to make changes to who you are, and Esme hasn't," the therapist stated. "She has fully supported you for who you are."  
"Well, I mean, Milo's never asked me to change anything about myself," Miles clarified. "But I just feel like I have to."  
"Because he's more put together than you, and you feel like you need to be on his level in order to gain his approval, when in actuality, you already have his approval, and it's your self doubt that makes you think you don't have it," the therapist stated. "Esme on the other hand, obviously makes it known that you have her approval, which is why you don't feel any pressure when you're around her."  
"Exactly, you get it," Miles smiled nervously.  
"Actually, I don't," the therapist said.  
"You don't?" Miles asked confused. The therapist smiled and leaned in slightly.  
"Esme is a fling," the therapist started. "Sure, she's a blast to hang around not, she says all of the things that you want to hear, but that's what makes this relationship with her fleeting. It isn't true love, even if it feels like it. Milo, on the other hand, has more credibility. Yes, he suggests that your reservations about your father are over the top, but he doesn't force you to make amends with him. He understands that you need to make your own choices. If anything, Milo actually does accept you for yourself."  
"Then why do I feel like he doesn't?" Miles asked. "Every time, I mess up, he runs off. He leaves me."  
"Because Milo has a better grasp on a concept that most people your age are still experimenting with," the therapist replied.  
"And what's that?" Miles asked annoyed.  
"Self respect," the therapist smiled. "Even though Milo accepts you for you, other's mistreatment of him is something that he doesn't allow to be done to himself, even if it's someone that he cares about."  
"So you're saying that it's my fault he leaves me?" Miles asked sternly.  
"Well, you have said in the past that you've cheated on him, and we've discussed your sudden break up to be with Esme," the therapist pointed out. "I'm not placing blame, but those are events that I doubt anyone in Milo's shoes would react positively to." Miles huffs and lays back in his seat.

SCENE 5

Jasper is leaning against his car outside of Degrassi, waiting for Tristan to come out. Tristan and Maya walk out of the front door, and Tristan notices Jasper, and grabs on to Maya's arm.

"There he is," Tristan gasped. "Should I bring up the weed now, or should I hold off?"  
"The sooner, the better," Maya suggested.  
"What if he gets mad?" Tristan asked as they made their way towards Jasper. "Stay with me."  
"You can do it, Tristan," Maya reassured. "Just don't get in the car with him. I'll sit over by the picnic table in case things don't go well. I'll be watching." Maya parts ways with Tristan and Tristan takes a deep breath as he walks over to Jasper. Jasper looks up and sees Tristan walking his way, and he smiles.  
"Hey, you," Jasper smiled. "I was beginning to think the school swallowed you whole." Jasper kisses him on the cheek.  
"That's totally what it felt like," Tristan replied nervously.  
"So, where are we headed?" Jasper asked romantically. "Coffee? Movies? My place?"  
"Actually, there's something that I wanted to talk to you about," Tristan hesitated.  
"What is it?" Jasper asked confused.  
"Yesterday, I found weed under you car seat," Tristan drug out. Jasper leans his head back and smirks. "I was just wondering..."  
"If I smoke," Jasper interrupted.  
"Well, not just that," Tristan confessed. "There was a lot of it. My question is are you dealing?" Jasper stares unenthusiastically at Tristan. "I mean it's not a big deal, it's just..."  
"First off, it is a big deal, otherwise you wouldn't be asking," Jasper growled, standing up straight. "And second off, if I was dealing, I wouldn't tell you I was."  
"Why wouldn't you?" Tristan asked.  
"Because of this," Jasper snarled opening up his car door and getting inside. He slams the door shut.  
"Are you seriously going to leave me here?" Tristan asked annoyed.  
"Hitch a ride with Princess," Jasper grumbled. He shifted his car into reverse, backed out of his parking spot, and sped off, leaving Tristan confused. Maya rushes over to Tristan's side.  
"What happened?" Maya asked. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Tristan said still in a trance. "But I don't think my relationship is."

SCENE 6

The power cheer girls are warming up in the gym. Rose walks in from the gym and sees Tori flirting with Bentley. They're both smiling and Tori is giggling and blushing. Rose glares at them in disgust as she walks over. Bentley walks away as Rose catches their goodbye.

"Okay, I'll see you at eight," Tori swooned, watching Bentley leave. She sighs smitten, and turns to acknowledge Rose. "You'll never guess what happened."  
"You told that creep to go pound sand?" Rose guessed, disdain in her tone.  
"He's not a creep," Tori defended. "He's really sweet, and he's so romantic. He asked me out to a rooftop date, under the stars tonight. Total dreamboat or what?"  
"Yes, a regular Casanova," Rose grumbled. "Give me just one second. I think I left something in my locker. Start the warm ups without me."  
"Okay," Tori agreed confused as Rose rushes by her. Rose runs out into the hallway and sees Bentley walking down the hall. She hustles to catch up to him.  
"What's your game?" Rose asked angrily when she reached him. Bentley turns around and grins at her, biting his lower lip. "This morning you were drooling all over me, now all of a sudden you're asking Tori out?"  
"You weren't interested, so I moved on," Bentley smirked.  
"You move on pretty fast," Rose growled. "You've been flirting with me for weeks."  
"And you never flirted back, now that I think about it," Bentley pointed out. Rose glares at him. Bentley shakes his head. "Hey, you were the one who told me never in my dreams."  
"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to move on so fast, and let alone to Tori," Rose confessed.  
"So, you're jealous?" Bentley grinned.  
"No, I most certainly am not," Rose defended.  
"Yeah, you are," Bentley insisted. "You didn't care about me until I turned my attention to another girl." Rose folds her arms, pursing her lips. "Admit it, you're jealous."  
"I'm not jealous," Rose lied.  
"Oh, yeah, then what do you call this?" Bentley asked.  
"This is me getting upset because you treat girls like toys," Rose snarled.  
"What can I say?" Bentley smiled. "I like to wind them up and watch them go."  
"That's so sick," Rose spat. Bentley moves in closer to her.  
"If you want a date, all you have to do is ask," he grinned. Bentley walks away with pep in his step, Rose glaring at him as he leaves.

SCENE 7

Miles is laying on the couch at the Hollingsworth mansion, talking to Winston who is sitting next to Miles in the arm chair.

"Your therapist thinks Esme is a fling?" Winston asked trying not to laugh. "Dude, we've all pretty much been saying that since this whole fiasco started."  
"Well, I'm glad you told me so," Miles retaliated.  
"Come on, you'd have to be asleep to know that Esme was no good for you," Winston said. "You and Milo were perfect together. You guys were so happy together..."  
"I get it, Chewie!" Miles barked. "I've already been scolded enough for this, but I don't know how to fix this."  
"Dude, how dense can you be?" Winston asked rhetorically. "The answer is so obvious!"  
"So what is the answer?" Miles asked, sitting up.  
"Dump Esme!" Winston exclaimed. "How thick can you be, man? All of your problems this semester have started with her. Look, break up with Esme and fix things with Milo."  
"How?" Miles asked. "I'm dead to him, remember?"  
"He was mad," Winston replied. "We all say things we don't mean when we're mad. Just apologize to him."  
"Yeah?" Miles asked sternly. "And what if he doesn't accept it?"  
"Wait, and try again," Winston suggested. "Don't give up. It might take him awhile." Miles nodded in agreement.

SCENE 8

Rose is in the computer lab working on her and Bentley's history project the next morning. Sophie walks in hastily, her phone in hand.

"I got your 911 text," Sophie announced as she made her way over to Rose. She sat down next to her as Rose turned her body towards Sophie. "What's the emergency?"  
"Bentley asked Tori out on a date," Rose explained.  
"So?" Sophie asked confused.  
"After he asked me out," Rose growled. "Like on the same day."  
"Why do you care?" Sophie asked. "I thought you didn't like Bentley."  
"That's besides the point," Rose said. "It doesn't matter if I don't like the guy, it's rude to ask a girl out and then ask another one out the very same day after the first girl rejected him."  
"Oh my god!" Sophie exclaimed suddenly, covering her mouth.  
"What?" Rose asked confused.  
"You like him," Sophie smiled quietly.  
"No, I don't," Rose growled through her teeth.  
"Rose, I've known you since kindergarten," Sophie stated. "I know when you're lying. You go into denial."  
"I do not," Rose defended.  
"Exhibit A," Sophie pointed out.  
"I don't like Bentley," Rose insisted. "He's a creep and a jerk."  
"And that totally turns you on," Sophie chuckled.  
"That is gross, Sophia!" Rose exclaimed.  
"Rose, when are you going to let your guard down?" Sophie asked. "So you like a guy, is that really the worst thing?" Rose pauses and then shakes her head.  
"Guys are a distraction and I can't afford to lose my focus now," Rose decided turning back to her work.  
"Dating doesn't have to end in distraction," Sophie insisted. "You can still be the focused Rose that you've always, and still have time for a relationship." Rose purses her lips as she waves her pencil back and forth between her fingers.  
"But what if I get hurt?" Rose asked. Sophie looks at her inquisitively. "If I get hurt, it could cause me to lose focus, and fall behind."  
"Or you'll move on and stay focused on other things," Sophie reassured. "You've always been good at refocusing when things go wrong."  
"I'll be right back," Rose said getting up from her chair and rushing out of the computer lab.  
"Mhmm, told you so," Sophie grinned.

SCENE 9

Miles is at his locker, getting his books for class. Esme sheepishly walks up to him.

"Hey," she greeted shyly. "Are you still mad at me?"  
"Not mad," Miles grumbled.  
"That's good," Esme smiled, her mood suddenly changing. "You should come over tonight. We can make popcorn, watch ridiculous movies..."  
"I said I'm not mad, but that doesn't mean we should hang out," Miles interrupted sternly.  
"What do you mean?" Esme asked tearing up. "Are you breaking up with me?"  
"Yes," Miles said softly. "I thought you were what I wanted, but I was wrong. I can't see you anymore."  
"What did I do?" Esme asked frantically. "What did I say? I'll fix it, let's just talk this out."  
"There's nothing to talk about!" Miles roared. Students in the hallway turn their attention to Miles and Esme. Miles' face turns red in embarrassment as he looks around the hallway. He turns his attention back to Esme. "I love Milo, and I made a mistake breaking up with him for you. I wanted to get back at my dad, and I made a huge mistake."  
"I'm a mistake?" Esme cried.  
"For me, you were," Miles replied. "I'm sorry, but it's over. I have to fix things with Milo." Miles shuts his locker and starts to walk down the hall.  
"You think he's going forgive you?" Esme asked angrily. "You're dead to Milo! He's not going to forgive you!" Miles keeps walking despite Esme's statement.

SCENE 10

Tristan finds Jasper sitting on a bench under the stairwell, staring at his phone. Tristan approaches his him cautiously.

"You didn't call me last night," Tristan stated nervously. Jasper looks up at him. "I knew you were upset with me but I didn't think you were that mad." Jasper sighs deeply.  
"We have to break up," Jasper confessed.  
"What?" Tristan asked confused.  
"It's not about what happened yesterday," Jasper clarified. "It's just, you don't need to be around me. I'm a bad guy. I can't explain why, but just know that I'm trouble, and it's best for someone like you to not be around someone like me."  
"Okay, what's up with the vague explanation?" Tristan asked. "I really like you, Jasper..."  
"I really like you, too," Jasper interrupted. "But I care too much about you to let you get caught up in my mess. It's not for you." Tristan looks down at his feet in sadness.  
"Do you deal?" Tristan asked quietly. Jasper pauses.  
"It's complicated," Jasper hesitated. "Let's just leave it at that."  
"Fair enough," Tristan agreed. The bells rings suddenly. "I better get to class. I'll see you around." Tristan walks away. Jasper is left alone with his thoughts.

SCENE 11

Rose sees Bentley in the library. She walks over to him and stands in front of him. Bentley looks up her and smiles.

"Well, well, well," he grinned. "Ms. Wilson, what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"I want a date," Rose mumbled.  
"Sorry, I didn't catch that," Bentley teased.  
"I want a date," Rose repeated, still inaudible.  
"I can't hear you," Bentley said scratching his ear. Rose rolls her eyes and huffs.  
"I want to go on a date with you," Rose finally admitted.  
"Oh, really now?" Bentley grinned. "And why the sudden change of heart?"  
"I've just been thinking that maybe I haven't been giving you a fair chance because I'm afraid of getting distracted," Rose explained.  
"So I distract you," Bentley smiled.  
"Don't make me vomit," Rose groaned. "So what do you say? Can we go on a date?" Bentley thinks about for a second.  
"I don't know," Bentley admitted. "I'm kind of involved with Tori now. You had your chance."  
"Well, I can see I'm wasting my time then," Rose concluded. "I'll see you in history." Rose turns and starts walking out of the library.  
"Hey, Rose," Bentley called. Rose turns back to him. "I'll pick you up at eight on Friday."  
"What?" Rose asked.  
"Well, you came all this way to swallow your pride," Bentley explained. "I have to reward you somehow, don't I?" Rose scoffs.  
"You're a mess," she chuckled. "Don't be late."  
"I don't keep my dates waiting," Bentley flirted. "Wear something nice."  
"Shut up," Rose commanded. Bentley smiled. Rose turns and walks out of the library smiling.

SCENE 12

Miles approaches Milo at his locker.

"Can I talk to you?" Miles asked nervously. Milo ignores him, digging into his locker. "I broke up with Esme."  
"Cool," Milo muttered. "Now you can move on to your next victim."  
"You're still mad," Miles concluded.  
"I told you I was done with you," Milo reminded.  
"So that means we can't at least try to be friends?" Miles asked.  
"No, Miles, we can't," Milo growled turning to him. "We tried being boyfriends, we tried being just friends. Face it, we don't work." Milo turns back to his locker.  
"Can we at least be civil?" Miles asked. "We still have to be lab partners."  
"That's another thing," Milo brought up. "I'm making Winston switch with me so Kitty can be my partner for the rest of the year." Milo shuts his locker and turns back to Miles. "I told you were dead to me, and I meant it." Milo walks away. Miles starts to chase after him but is interrupted by a text from Esme. Miles pulls out his phone and reads "I'm taking care of everything." Miles is confused so he calls Esme, and she picks up.  
"Where are you?" Miles asked. "What do you mean you're taking care of things?"  
"You wanted me out of your life," Esme reminded him. "So, I'm taking care of it."  
"Are you going to hurt yourself?" Miles asked worried.  
"Goodbye, Miles," Esme signed off.  
"Esme?" Miles asked. She hangs up. "Esme? Esme!" Miles looks at his phone, panic rushes over him.

END EPISODE


	12. Stitches, Part 1

Degrassi Season 16

"Stitches, Part 1" Episode 11

"Man! I Feel Like A Woman" by Shania Twain starts playing as Lindsay walks through the front door of Degrassi. She's dressed up in a nice blouse, short skirt, and heels. Her face is painted up and her wig is done up nice. Everyone turns their heads to watch her as she struts down the hallway. Comments like "look at her" and "who is that?" can be heard in the background. Lindsay smiles as she passes by everyone. She approaches Kitty who's sitting on the steps outside of the gym.

"What do you think?" Lindsay asked as she stops at Kitty's feet. Kitty looks up and smiles.

"Hot mama!" Kitty exclaimed. "Look at you!"

"You don't think it's too much?" Lindsay asked.

"Maybe pull back on the rouge," Kitty suggested. "But other than that, you are on fleek, girl."

"Thanks," Lindsay blushed.

"I'm so proud of you," Kitty gushed.

"Well, don't be too proud," Lindsay confessed. "I had to wait until my mum left for work in order to put all of this on."

"I'm sure she'll come around eventually," Kitty reassured.

"Kitty!" Maya called as she approached Kitty with Grace. "Who's your friend?" Kitty stands up next to Lindsay.

"Hey, Maya," Kitty greeted. "This is my friend, Lindsay. Lindsay, these are my friends, Maya and Grace."

"It's nice to meet you," Maya smiled to Lindsay. "Are you new to Degrassi?"

"In a matter of speaking," Lindsay blushed.

"Lindsay has been going through some changes," Kitty explained smiling. "But she's making some wonderful progress."

"Progress?" Grace asked confused.

"I'm trans," Lindsay explained sheepishly.

"Right on," Grace agreed. "It's great that you're working on your true self."

"Really?" Lindsay smiled.

"Totally," Maya agreed. "It's inspirational."

"Thanks," Lindsay blushed.

"We'll see you around, Cat Woman," Grace said. "Stay true, Lindsay." Grace and Maya continue down the hall. Kitty turns to Lindsay.

"See?" Kitty smiled. "People are going to accept you for the real you."

"I guess you're right," Lindsay said. "I don't know why I was so worried before."

*Enter Theme Music*

SCENE 1

Miles is sitting in the classroom, waiting for class to start. Winston walks in and sits down at the desk in front of Miles and turns around to face him.

"How did your talk with Milo yesterday go?" Winston asked.

"Not good," Miles grumbled. "He still hates me."

"Give him some time," Winston suggested. "He'll come around."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that," Miles admitted. "Anyways, it's not Milo I'm really worried about right now."

"What are you talking about?" Winston asked confused.

"I think Esme is hurting herself," Miles explained. "She sent me a text saying that she was going to take care of things. I called her and she said goodbye and hung up."

"And you didn't call the police?" Winston exclaimed. "Dude, she probably tried to kill herself."

"Look, I know Esme is crazy, but she wouldn't do that," Miles insisted quietly.

"Listen to yourself," Winston commanded. "You just said she's crazy. Crazy people do stuff like this."

"No, I know her, and trust me, she's not like that," Miles insisted firmly. Miles looks at the door and sees Esme standing in the doorway. Winston turns in Esme's direction. He notices that she's tugging on her sweater sleeve, hinting that she's cut her wrists. Miles look pitifully at her. Esme continues to her desk, trying not to cry.

"Still think she's not capable of hurting herself?" Winston asked Miles quietly. Miles glares at Winston turns back around in his seat.

SCENE 2

Lindsay walks into Principal Simpson's office. She waits nervously in the doorway for Simpson to finish his phone call. He hangs up the phone and smiles at Lindsay.

"Ah, Scott," Simpson greeted. "Please come in. Have a seat." Lindsay smiles and walks over to a chair front of Simpson's desk and sits down. "What can I do for you today?"

"Um, could you start calling me 'Lindsay?'" she hesitated.

"Oh, you know how your mother feels about this situation," Simpson pointed out solemnly.

"I know," Lindsay acknowledged. "But, it's not her body and her life, it's mine, and this is how I want to live it. This is who I'm meant to be. I just want to be registered here as 'Lindsay' so that maybe no one will know that I'm really a guy, and I can start feeling comfortable here."

"Lindsay, you're mother has explicitly stated that she does not want us honoring your request to list you as female on your records here," Simpson reminded her.

"That's not fair!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"What if students were to find out that you're trans?" Simpson asked. "It could cause conflict at home and I just don't feel comfortable putting you in that position."

"But you're comfortable keeping me a boy on paper?" Lindsay clarified. "No one knows yet, and as long as I change my name on paper here, they won't."

"What about the girls washroom?" Simpson brought up.

"I'll use the handicap washroom," Lindsay insisted. "At this point, I don't care. I just want to be who I am freely here. You even said, Degrassi is a place where students can be themselves in a safe environment." Simpson doesn't respond. "Please, Mr. Simpson. This is what I want, and I deserve the chance to be who I really am." Simpson pauses.

"Fine," Simpson concluded. "I'll tell the office to change your name on the roster, but unfortunately I can't change your records. That is a legal matter."

"I'll take it," she agreed.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Simpson double checked.

"Yes, with out at doubt," Lindsay smiled.

SCENE 3

After class, Miles follows Esme out of class, and catches up to her as she makes her way down the hallway.

"Esme," Miles called. "Esme!" She stops and turns to him, tearing up.

"Are you okay?" Miles asked concerned. "You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

"You said you wanted me out of your life," Esme choked. "I was just doing what you wanted. I would do anything for you."

"I didn't mean you should hurt yourself," Miles clarified. "I was worried about you."

"Because Milo still won't talk you?" Esme asked. Miles bit his lower lip in shame. "I'm your second choice because Milo doesn't want to be your first."

"It's not like that, I promise," Miles reassured.

"Everything was just so much better when we were together," Esme confessed. "We had so much fun, I just don't understand why..." Esme starts crying crocodile tears, making Miles feel guilty.

"Look, let's go somewhere and talk," Miles said. Esme nods in agreement, still crying fake tears as they walk down the hall.

SCENE 4

Lacey and Angus are setting up the stand for the food drive fundraiser in the front lobby of Degrassi. Frankie walks up carrying a box of supplies and smiling.

"Thanks again for letting me help with the fundraiser, Lacey," Frankie smiled, setting the box down on the table. "Volunteer work is going to look great on university applications."

"It's not a problem, Frankie," Lacey smiled in return as Angus begins to hang up . "Anyone willing to help is greatly appreciated."

"So, what exactly is the objective of this fundraiser?" Frankie asked.

"We're collecting money and food to give to a local homeless shelter," Lacey explained. "Our goal is to collect two hundred and fifty non perishable food items, and we're aiming to raise at least a thousand dollars."

"And what's the motivation?" Frankie asked. "I mean students aren't just going to donate for nothing."

"Very true," Angus agreed finishing putting up the banner. "Which is why if we hit both of our goals, Student Council will be putting on a dance at the end of the year."

"And anyone who donates will get a coupon for five dollars off of their dance ticket," Lacey added.

"Wow, that sounds so awesome!" Frankie exclaimed.

"It sounds good, but you gotta sell it," Angus smiled.

"He's right," Lacey chuckled. "You have to make it sound enticing, otherwise they're not going to buy into it."

"I can totally do that," Frankie reassured as Winston walked up carrying a box.

"Here's the rest of the supplies from the Student Council office," Winston stated setting the box down on the table.

"Winston, you're volunteering, too?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, I want to be part of Student Council next year, so I figured what better way to get in good than by volunteering," Winston explained.

"I also pestered him into doing it," Sophie smiled coming up from behind Winston unexpectedly.

"Sophie, you're volunteering too," Frankie said through her teeth.

"Any opportunity to make a difference, I'll take it," she smiled. "Especially when a school dance is involved." Sophie nudges Winston playfully.

"Well, great, I'm looking forward to working with you guys," Frankie lied smiling.

"Awesome," Sophie smiled in return.

"This looks like it's going to get ugly," Angus whispered to Lacey. "Ex-girlfriend vs current girlfriend, who will come out on top?" Angus and Lacey giggle to each other.

SCENE 5

Miles and Esme are outside eating lunch at a picnic table. They're sitting across from each other, Miles watching Esme munch on carrot sticks as she's reading a book. Miles barely touches his food.

"I bet you're glad to be out of the hospital," Miles said breaking the ice. Esme looks at him and puts down her book.

"Um, yeah, those wait lines can be super long," Esme agreed shaking in her voice.

"But I thought the psyche ward keeps you under surveillance for seventy two hours," Miles stated. Esme hesitates.

"The seventy two hour rule is just a common misconception perpetuated by the main stream media," Esme lied.

"That's a very textbook response," Miles grumbled. Miles nodded at her wrist. "Let me see your wrist."

"Why?" Esme asked pulling her arm in closer to herself.

"I just wanna see how badly you hurt yourself," Miles replied grabbing her wrists.

"No, let go!" Esme shouted trying to break free of Miles' grip. Miles pulls her sleeve up to see her wrists are fine and not injured in any way. Miles glares at her as she starts to cry, getting up from the table and walking away. Miles chases after her.

"You faked your injuries?" Miles roared. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because you wouldn't talk to me!" Esme cried stopping and turning to Miles. "You wanted me out of your life, I didn't know what else to do to make you stay."

"That was the whole point," Miles growled. "I didn't want you to be a part of my life anymore, but you manipulated me! Everyone was right about you, you're crazy."

"Miles, no!" Esme cried. "Please, lets just talk about this."

"No," Mile replied sternly. "I'm done with you, for real this time. Stay away from me."

"Miles, please," Esme begged grabbing on to Miles' arm. Miles pulls away aggressively.

"I'm trying to change," Miles snarled turning to walk away.

"You don't need to change for me!" Esme cried. Miles turns to her. "You've said it yourself, I'm the only person that you can be yourself around."

"But I realized that I'm not being myself when I'm with you," Miles rebutted. "The only reason I'm being 'myself' is because of those stupid pills that you gave me, because they make me lose control. More so than when I'm not on them."

"But they help you relax, which is what you need," Esme stated.

"I can't rely on them because I'm not really relaxed," Miles argued. "I don't even know why I'm arguing with you about this. It's done, Esme." Miles storms off, leaving Esme standing alone, crying.

SCENE 6

Kitty skips over to Lindsay who is sitting in the cafeteria eating her lunch. Kitty sits down next to her.

"Hey, pretty lady," Kitty smiled.

"Hey, I'm glad you're here," Lindsay said enthused. "I have big news!"

"What's that?" Kitty asked.

"I got Simpson to agree to change my name for my records here at school," Lindsay gushed.

"Oh that's awesome!" Kitty exclaimed. "So, you're mum is okay with that?"

"She doesn't know," Lindsay replied. Kitty's smile instantly fades. "What's wrong?"

"You know the school calls home to approve any changes made to a student's records, right?" Kitty hesitated.

"They do what?" Lindsay asked shocked.

"Yeah, they call to confirm any changes with the parents of Students under the age of eighteen," Kitty explained.

"Oh, no, I'm dead," Lindsay sulked.

"Maybe this will be the moment when your mum comes around," Kitty suggested.

"I doubt it," Lindsay sighed. "I'm a dead woman." Kitty looks pitifully at her.

"You know if you need anything, my cell phone is always on," Kitty reminded her. "I'm having a movie marathon with Milo tonight, but you're more than welcome to join us."

"Thanks," Lindsay smiled. "I think I'll be alright though."

"Okay, but if you change your mind you know where I live," Kitty smiled.

SCENE 7

Winston and Frankie are in the booth, trying to take donations for the fundraiser. Winston is trying to get the attention of the students passing by in the hallway.

"Donate now to help feed the homeless!" Winston shouted. "A single donation is another donation closer to an end of the year dance!" The students continue to ignore Winston. Winston slouches back down in his seat behind the table. "Are school dances no longer cool anymore?"

"I just think the whole donation angle isn't cool," Frankie inputted.

"We've got to come up with some way to get these students to donate," Winston pondered.

"Um, hello, five dollars off their dance ticket," Frankie reminded him. "Did you forget?"

"Oh, yeah," Winston smiled standing up. "Donate now and get a coupon worth five dollars off of your dance ticket!" Still students ignored Winston. He slouches back down in his seat again. "Still nothing."

"Maybe it's just the lunch rush," Frankie suggested. "Empty bellies leaving people in a hurry."

"I guess," Winston sulked.

"You don't seem to be too motivated to have this happen," Frankie pointed out. "Don't you want to have a good time taking Sophie out?"

"To be honest, I don't even know if Sophie and I are going to make it to the dance," Winston sighed.

"Oh, do you guys have other plans that night?" Frankie asked. "It seems so far away."

"No, we won't make it as in I'm planning on breaking up with her," Winston confessed. Frankie looks at him in shock.

"What, why?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know, I just don't feel the same about her as I do other people," Winston admitted.

"So, you like someone else?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah," Winston replied pausing. " And it's you." Frankie's eyes widen.

"Oh, wow," Frankie breathed.

"Don't get all worked up," Winston chuckled. "I know you and I are over, but I still have feelings for you and I just don't think it's fair to keep pursuing this relationship with Sophie when my feelings for you haven't been flushed out of my system. Besides, I've kind of grown bored of Sophie. All we do together is school work."

"Have you tried talking to her about it?" Frankie asked.

"It wouldn't make a difference," Winston sighed. "It's not her. She can't help it. I just don't feel like she excites me. At least not the way you do."

"Well, you still should talk to her," Frankie advised. "The sooner you break up with her, the sooner you both can move on and also you wouldn't technically be leading her on."

"You're right," Winston agreed. "I just can't stand to break her heart."

SCENE 8

Miles watches Milo from across the hall as Milo is at his locker. Kitty comes up to Milo and they talk and laugh. Miles keeps staring until he's interrupted by Maya.

"Miles?" Maya asked. "Miles? Miles!" Miles comes out of his trance shaking his head and turning to Maya.

"What?" Miles asked dazed.

"Are you okay?" Maya asked in concern.

"Um, yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Miles lied.

"You sure?" Maya double checked. "You seem kind of out it."

"Yeah, it's just, Milo," Miles confessed.

"He's still not talking to you?" Maya asked curiously.

"I tried to get him to, but he refuses," Miles explained.

"Well, just give him some time," Maya advised. "I'm sure he's bound to come around."

"Yeah, I guess we'll see about that," Miles sighed. Maya patted his shoulder and walked away. Miles reached into his pocket for a baggie of pills and clutched them in his hand. The scene cuts to Miles laying on the sofa in the Hollingsworth living room. Frankie walks into the living room in a huff and plops herself down in the arm chair next to Miles.

"Can I ask you something?" Frankie asked Miles.

"Go for it," Miles grumbled staring at the ceiling.

"What is wrong with guys?" Frankie asked.

"I'm not the one to ask," Miles groaned from the couch.

"Winston admitted to me today that he still has feelings for me," Frankie said ignoring Miles' groan. "He wants to break up with Sophie."

"And date you again?" Miles asked.

"Well, he didn't say that," Frankie hesitated.

"Then what are you worried about?" Miles growled.

"Are you okay?" Frankie asked changing the subject.

"Are we ever okay?" Miles replied.

"Okay, Debbie Downer, what's wrong now?" Frankie sighed.

"It's Milo," Miles confessed sitting up. "He still won't talk to me even though I broke up with Esme."

"So you just expected him to come crawling back to you," Frankie guessed.

"Well, yeah," Miles clarified. Frankie shakes her head.

"You can't just expect Milo to keep running back to you after you mess up," Frankie explained. "When you hurt people over and over again, eventually they run out of chances to give you."

"I know, but he won't even let me apologize," Miles sulked.

"You don't always get closure, big bro," Frankie said. "Sometimes you gotta live with that." Miles sighed deeply. Frankie stands up. "You might be sick of hearing this, but you have to give Milo time, and then maybe, maybe, he'll forgive you." Frankie walks out of the room. Miles reaches for the pills in his pocket and pulls them out. He dangles the bag in front of him, opening up the bag, and taking a pill out. He holds it in his hand and just stares at it.

SCENE 9

Lindsay comes through the front door of her house, sneaking in, her feminine clothes and make up have been removed, and she's back to her boy self. She quietly closes the door behind her and starts softly walking up the stairs. Her mother comes around the corner and stands in the walk way leading to the living room.

"Do you know what time it is?" her mother snarled. Lindsay stops midway on the stairs and cringes. She turns around and walks down to the bottom of the stairs.

"I stayed late after school," Lindsay explained sheepishly.

"It's almost nine o'clock, Scott," her mother stated sternly.

"I was finishing up a project," Lindsay lied.

"For what class?" her mother asked.

"For science," Lindsay lied again.

"You know, it's funny," her mother chuckled condescendingly. "I got a call from your school today notifying me that my daughter had requested a name change. I told them there must be a mistake because I don't have a daughter and that I didn't approve any name change." Lindsay gulps hard as her mother moves closer to her. "Why are you purposefully trying to ruin your life?"

"I'm not," Lindsay argued.

"Well, that's not how it looks," her mother snarled turning to walk away.

"I'm not trying to ruin my life, I'm trying to be my true self!" Lindsay yelled suddenly. Her mother turns back to her. "I'm trying to be who I am, but you won't let me! You're horrible!"

"Oh, don't turn this around on me, Scott," her mother scoffed.

"But it is on you, Mum," Lindsay rebutted.

"Your father and I have sacrificed a lot for you," her mother growled. "Stop being so selfish.

"Selfish?" Lindsay cried. "How is me wanting you to love me unconditionally selfish?"

"You're acting spoiled," her mother responded.

"I'm a girl, Mum!" Lindsay yelled. "But you refuse to accept that! Between the ears, I'm a girl! Why can't you just accept that?"

"Because you're not a girl!" her mother screamed. Lindsay starts crying. "When you take off your clothes, you are a boy! There is no arguing that! I'm trying to protect you, why can't you accept that?"

"Because you're not letting me be my true self!" Lindsay cried. "You're suppose to love me unconditionally, and not for who you want me to be!" Lindsay runs up stairs. Her mother chases after her. Lindsay reaches her room and grabs a duffle bag. She starts grabbing her clothes and make up and throws it into the bag. Her mother barges into her room.

"What are you doing?" her mother exclaimed.

"I'm leaving," Lindsay replied packing the bag.

"Scott, don't do this," her mother pleaded. "Not while your father is away on business!"

"I don't care anymore!" Lindsay yelled. She grabs the bag and walks to the door.

"Where are you going?" her mother asked.

"I'm staying with a friend," Lindsay growled reaching the bedroom door. She stops and turns to her mother. "And it's Lindsay." They stare each other down until Lindsay storms out. Her mother chases after her down the stairs.

"Scott!" her mother called as Lindsay bursts out the front door. "Scott! Come back, Scott!" Lindsay sets off down the sidewalk, her mother left standing in the doorway.

SCENE 10

It's night, and Miles is walking alone, high, on a bridge. He feels good, but lost. He stops and leans over the railing, staring down at the rushing water. An instrumental version of "Stitches" by Whitney Woerz starts playing. The scene cuts to Kitty's house. Kitty walks into her living room with a bowl of popcorn. She sits down on the couch next to Milo.

"Okay, time for 'Bridesmaids,'" Kitty smiled pressing play on the remote. "I can't believe you've never seen this."

"Well, Miles and I were suppose to watch it a while ago, but you know..." Milo trails off. Kitty looks at him.

"Talk to him," Kitty blurted out.

"What?" Milo asked.

"Talk to Miles," Kitty repeated. "I know that we both said he's dead to us, but I don't know, I've been thinking. Maybe he needs friends the most right now."

"Maybe," Milo sighed. Just then, Kitty's doorbell rings. "Who could that be?"

"I don't know," Kitty replied getting up. "I'll go find out." Kitty walks to the front door and opens it to find Lindsay standing in the door way. "Lindsay?" Lindsay starts crying. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Can I stay with you?" Lindsay choked.

"Of course, come in," Kitty said hugging her. Lindsay breaks down crying. The scene cuts back to Miles, still staring at the water. He climbs the railing and stands at the top looking down. He spreads his arms out wide. He takes a deep breath, the wind blowing through his hair, and he jumps off of the railing.

END EPISODE

*Enter Ending Theme*


End file.
